Dos Mundos Una Invocadora
by nami san 09
Summary: cierto día, Nami lee unas extrañas palabras de un libro de magia como resultado es liberado Luffyus un demonio problemático con el cual esta unida por un pacto ¿Qué fué lo que pactó? ¿Qué sucederá? ...
1. ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?

Capitulo I: ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo

**Capitulo I: ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo?**

Mi nombre es Nami, me considero una persona muy leal, buena amiga, inteligente, tímida algunas veces y supongo que también tengo cosas negativas como fingir que soy fuerte cuando no lo soy, también me enojo fácilmente, soy algo tacaña y muy orgullosa jeje.

Las cosas que odio son todo tipo de insectos, a los abusadores, mentirosos y por sobre todo a una alumna que asiste a la misma secundaria que yo, su nombre es Sayame, todo el tiempo se la pasa molestándome ya sea por mi color de cabello o porque cree que le quito popularidad entre los chicos y tantas cosas mas que inventa y la verdad lo que menos me importa es ser popular, afortunadamente mi amiga Robin siempre me defiende, no es que no pueda sola, pero es algo que va mas halla de lo imaginable. Comos sea Robin es muy buena, lista, bella y muy madura. Ella tiene un año más que yo por lo que solo nos vemos en los recreos o a las salidas. También tengo un amigo llamado Sanji que es un mujeriego, pero cuando lo necesito siempre esta es muy buen amigo.

Hay algo que me fascina aparte del clima, geografía y navegación y eso es todo lo que tenga que ver con la magia, ya sea negra o blanca, claro que nunca eh hecho nada porque solo me gusta leer sobre esos temas, eso era así hasta que un día sin intención alguna hice un hechizo y como consecuencia todo salio muy mal.

-cálmate Nami- dijo Robin -no ganaras nada enfadándote-.

-pero vez lo que hizo esa Sayame esta vez- respondio notablemente enfadada - ¡me mojo todo el uniforme mientras estaba en gimnasia! -

-lo se, pero no tenemos pruebas para decirle al profesor Franky que haga algo al respecto- argumento la morena.

-no la soporto y no soporto más esto- decía cansada.

-Nami no se te ocurra hacer algo extraño- dijo Robin pensando en la magia.

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto la pelirroja sin entender.

-no, olvídalo- respondio la morena cambiando el tema -ten usa el buzo mientras se seca tu uniforme-

-gracias- dijo tomando la prenda la pelirroja.

-hoy no podremos irnos juntas, tengo una clase mas, pero pasare por tu casa a la salida ¿si?- agrego la morena para animar a Nami

-esta bien- respondio la pelirroja conforme.

Al término de las clases fui a dejar un libro de magia que pedí en la biblioteca de la secundaria, la verdad es que ya los había leído todos una y otra vez y aún así los volvía a pedir.

- eh? - se pregunto -y ¿este libro? Jamás lo había visto… je, me lo llevare- dijo la chica sin siquiera abrirlo.

- ¡hola hermosa Nami swan! - decía un chico rubio con corazones en los ojos.

-ah hola Sanji kun- dijo continuando la pelirroja -lo siento, pero no tengo ganas de hablar-

-otra vez te hizo algo Sayame ¿verdad?- pregunto Sanji.

-si, pero no quiero hablar de eso- respondio Nami desanimada viendo a otra dirección.

-entiendo- respondio el rubio - ¿te acompaño a tu casa? - agregó Sanji sin perder tiempo.

-no gracias, puedo ir sola- dijo ignorandolo la chica -nos vemos mañana- concluyo Nami.

- ¿Por qué siempre me rechaza? - se dijo el rubio mientras la chica ya se había marchado.

**En Casa De Nami…**

- ¡¡ya llegue!! - dijo fuertemente la chica en la entrada de la casa -ah es cierto no hay nadie, hoy Nojiko se quedaría en casa de una amiga y mamá llegaría tarde- se dijo recordando... -moshi moshi- dijo contestando al sonar su móvil.

- ¡Hola! soy yo - le respondio la voz de una chica.

-ah eres tu Robin, dime- contesto la pelirroja.

- te llamaba para avisarte que la clase en la que estoy se atraso un poco, por lo que pasaré mas tarde aún a tu casa- explico la morena.

-ah bueno, te espero- respondio Nami.

-nos vemos- finalizó la morena.

-si, adiós- se despidío Nami - ya se, me pondre a leer el libro que encontre en la biblioteca- se dijo la pelirroja.

Saco de su mochila el libro que era de un color negro con muchos símbolos y dibujos típicos de magia negra, lo cual no se había percatado la pelirroja. Se preparo algo para comer y subió a su habitación para leer mientras comía algo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo molesta -Pero si no hay nada escrito- dijo luego de tomar el libro y analizarlo, lanzandolo contra la pared, cayendo de este un pequeño papel negro con los mismos símbolos que en la portada del libro y con letras de un color rojo.

- ¿que será eso? - se preguntó tomando el papel de extraños simbolos -si estas palabras fueran un hechizo desearía no volver a ver nunca mas en mi vida a Sayame o tal vez que se le cayera el cabello o le salieran muchos granos en todo el cuerpo jajaja- decia en voz alta la chica, poniendo cara malevola -aunque pudiese hacerlo, al final no lo haría, después de todo no soy esa clase de persona- dijo Nami suspirando.

Luego de unos minutos mirando el papel, se decidió por leer lo que había escrito en el.

-después de todo solo es un juego jeje- se dijo a si misma.

**_Namezunc Sato Livius_**

**_Linac Plus Reviomun_**

**_Akuma Zincus Clensais_**

-No entendí nada de lo que leí a excepción de la palabra Akuma- pensaba la pelirroja -la eh escuchado y creo que significa demon...-

Antes de poder terminar la palabra toda el lugar comenzó a temblar, las luces de la habitación empezaron a parpadear y luego se apagaron. De pronto una luz cegadora salió del libro, mientras que una figura se comenzó a distinguir, se veía la forma de un hombre, pero este tenia alas negras, cuernos y orejas puntiagudas y una vestimenta extraña, se trataba de una criatura escalofriante.

- ¿Qué diablos esta sucediendo? - se preguntaba aterrada - ¿Qu…quien eres tu? - tartamudeo del miedo, arrinconándose en una esquina de la pieza.

- ¿Tú me invocaste?... Humana- continuo la criatura.

- ¿¿Quuué?? - grito la chica - ¿Invocar? - pregunto esta sin comprender.

-Ni te imaginas en lo que te has metido humana jaja- rió la criatura.

-eh? ¿Qué eres? ¿Quién eres?- pregunto casi sin respirar la pelirroja.

-yo soy Luffyus el "Demonio Pecador"- repondío la criatura acercándose a Nami.

- ¿un… demonio?- dijo sorprendida.

-y tu eres Nami… mi invocadora ¿no es así?- dijo Luffyus acercando su rostro al de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombr… - Alcanzo a decir Nami, abriendo sus ojos de par en par al ver que el demonio la había besado.

-el pacto esta cerrado- dijo Luffyus comenzando a reír, dejando a una estática Nami.


	2. Cambios En El Pacto

Capitulo II

Luffyus el demonio, luego de besar a la chica en señal de que el pacto estaba cerrado comenzó a reír. Mientras que Nami aun no podía reaccionar de lo que este acababa de hacer, hasta que logro volver en si.

- ¿Por… qué? - tartamudeo Nami en voz baja.

- eh? ¿Qué estas diciendo? - dijo viendo el rostro de la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué me besaste? - volvio a preguntar la pelirroja -eres muy cruel… me has robado mi primer beso- dijo la chica con los ojos llorosos y muy avergonzada, limpiándose los labios.

-eso fue por- intento responder el demonio.

Luffyus nunca en toda su vida se había sentido mal por hacer las cosas que hacia, hasta ahora. Al ver el rostro de aquella pelirroja exigiéndole una explicación de alguna manera lo puso nervioso.

- ¿no me vas a responder? - dijo ya mas calmada, pero con una fría mirada.

-me gusta ser cruel, así somos los demonios y ese beso fue el pacto que acabamos de cerrar- respondio finalmente Luffyus.

- ¿un pacto? - pregunto sin comprender- ¿Cuándo he hecho tal cosa contigo? - preguntó buscando respuestas.

-deseaste que una tal Sayame se le cayera el cabello y otras cosas mas, luego de eso leíste el hechizo- dijo de brazos cruzados el demonio.

- oh no, realmente era un hechizo - se dijo la pelirroja aún sin poder creerlo -entonces- continuo la chica temerosa - ¿todo lo que dije le sucederá? -

- así es- respondió -aunque no pensé que pedirías algo tan ridículo, en fin así son las cosas- dijo Luffyus bostezando.

-pero yo no sabia que era un hechizo verdadero, además nunca dije que aceptaba el pacto- respondió Nami defendiéndose.

-en eso tienes razón- dijo mirando a Nami -fue por eso que me adelante y lo cerré yo, besándote jeje- rió pícaro el demonio.

- eres un… imbécil- dijo la chica furiosa dejando a un Luffyus knock out o como se escriba xD, luego de golpearlo.

- ¿Por qué me golpeaste? - le preguntó a la chica luego de reaccionar, sobándose la cabeza donde habia recibido el golpe.

-te lo merecías- argumento la pelirroja -dime ¿no hay una forma de cancelar el pacto? - preguntó esperanzada.

-eso es imposible no hay forma de romperlo, solo debes cumplirlo, además no hemos hablado de cómo me pagaras por mis servicios- dijo el demonio mostrando una leve sonrisa.

- ¿¿Quuué?? - puso el grito en el cielo la pelirroja - ¿Pagarte por tus ser-

Justo antes de terminar, se detuvo al ver que del libro comenzaban a salir pequeñas sombras negras que atravesaban las paredes de la habitación, saliendo finalmente hacia el exterior.

- oh, ya comenzó- dijo tranquilo Luffyus.

- ¿Qué cosa comenzó? Y ¿Qué son esas sombras? - pregunto Nami asustada retrocediendo, lo cual hizo que esta quedara a unos centimetros de distancia de este, por lo que Nami pudo observar mejor el rostro del demonio, sonrojandose esta solo un poco al notar que el demonio aun con cuernos y orejas puntiagudas era bastante lindo.

-son demonios que tú liberaste- respondió Luffyus con mirada malévola, pero seductora a la vez.

- ¿¿Quuué?? ¿Qué yo libere? - preguntó la pelirroja.

-así es... al decir el hechizo no solo me liberaste a mí, sino a todos los demonios y otras criaturas que estaban atrapadas en el libro- respondio el demonio viendo como salian cantidades enormes de sombras que no paraban de salir al exterior.

- y ¿había alguna forma de impedir que salieran? - pregunto Nami ya resignada.

-claro, solo tenias que cerrar el libro, pero ya es demasiado tarde- respondio el demonio sin darle mucha importancia.

-y ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? dijo la chica estrangulándolo.

- porque no lo preguntaste- dijo al recuperar el aliento.

-no puede ser habrá un caos cuando las personas los vean- se decia Nami desesperada.

- no te preocupes por eso, los humanos no pueden verlos...pero- dijo deteniéndose.

- ¿Por qué tenia que haber un pero? - decá la pelirroja casi llorando.

- todas las criaturas que salieron están muy hambrientos, por lo que comerán a todo humano que encuentren a su alcance, lo mas probable es que tu mundo como lo conoces nunca mas vuelva a ser el mismo- agregó el demonio.

- y ¿porque estas tan relajado con todo lo que pueda suceder? - le preguntó Nami

- no me importa lo que le suceda a tu mundo, después de todo me invocaste solo para hacer desaparecer a esa chica, si fuera tu haría un cambio de pac... ehmm olvídalo- dijo intentando disimular que había hablado de mas.

- con que hay una forma de evitar todo esto jeje - dijo la chica mirándolo con cara de demonio.

-tenia que hablar de mas, maldición- se decía el demonio para el.

-quiero hacer el cambio, después de todo dijiste que no se puede romper el pacto, pero si puedo cambiar la petición- insistió Nami.

-esta bien- respondio resignado el demonio - ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó.

- ¿hay forma de que los demonios vuelvan al libro? - peguntó impaciente por la respuesta la pelirroja.

-la hay y es encontrando el One Piece- respondió Luffyus.

- El ¿One Piece? - preguntó la chica - ¿Qué es eso? - insitió Nami al no responderle el demonio lo anterior.

-en nuestro mundo existe el One Piece es una especie de tesoro, por el hecho del que lo posea será el mas fuerte de todos y gobernara el mundo entero, pero no se como es o que forma tiene- concluyó el demonio.

-y eso ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto?- preguntaba sin comprender Nami.

- recuerda que liberaste todo lo que había en el libro incluido el One Piece, si lo llegaras a conseguir puedes hacer lo que quieras, incluso volver a encerrar a todos los demonios y criaturas, eso es mejor que estar enviándolos uno por uno- respondió Luffyus.

-ya veo, entonces deseo que lo encuentres y traigas nuevamente la paz a mi mundo, es decir llévate a todos a tus horribles amigos a tu mundo- dijo la pelirroja de golpe.

-los que liberaste no son mis amigos, solo somos rivales- respondió serio.

-como sea, pero acepta luego mi petición- dijo inquieta.

-Yo Luffyus El Demonio Pecador Doy Mi Palabra Que Cumpliré Con La Petición De Mi Invocadora Nami- concluy´el demonio, levantándose luego de estar semi arrodilla

- ya esta listo ¿verdad? - preguntaba la chica ansiosa - ¿No le harás nada a Ayame? aunque se lo merezca- insistió Nami.

-no le haré nada, ahora volviendo a como me pagaras- dijo el demonio cambiando el tema.

- eh? ¿Por qué tengo que darte algo a cambio? - reclamó Nami.

-un pacto es un pacto, así como tú recibes yo también- argumentó Luffyus.

-esta bien supongo que es lo justo, te pagare cuando lo hayas cumplido lo que te pedí, además eso me dará tiempo de reunir el dinero que quieras- dijo inocentemente la chica.

- ¿dinero? - dijo en voz alta el demonio para luego comenzar a reir -Jajajajaja-

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó la pelirroja comenzando a enojarse.

-lo que yo quiero a cambio no es dinero- dijo Luffyus acercando a la chica junto a el.

- y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - preguntó Nami nerviosa.

-tu alma- dijo Luffyus respondiendo rapidamente.

- ¿¿Quuué?? - gritó la chica lo mas fuerte que pudo.

-después de todo soy un demonio y eso es lo que se da a cambio por nuestro servicio, pero en tu caso haré una excepción- dijo acercando su rostro al de Nami.

- ¿en serio? muchas gracias - dijo la chica más aliviada intentando zafarse del demonio.

- y lo que ahora quiero a cambio es tu inocencia- dijo sin titubeos apegando a la pelirroja mas a el.

- ¿mi inocencia? - preguntó la chica sin comprender.

-es lo que en tu mundo llaman- dijo dejando un suspenso -tu virginidad- finalizó el demonio diciendo estas últimas palabras seductoramente al oído de la pelirroja.

-no… puede ser- dijo Nami en casi unhilo de voz y mas roja que un tomate.


	3. ¿Luffy? Y Los Tres Demonios

-quiero tu virginidad- dijo el demonio.

- ¡¡Nooooo!!… eres un pervertido - respondió la chica avergonzada.

- ¿Qué es más importante? ¿Salvar a tu mundo o tu virginidad? - preguntó el demonio con una sonrisa pícara.

-claro que quiero salvarlo, después de todo fue mi culpa, pero no quiero darte eso, además ¿Cómo estas tan seguro que lo soy? - dijo Nami alejándose de el.

-al besarte lo comprobé, además no te pondrías tan nerviosa si no fuera así- rió el demonio.

-demonio idiota- pensó la pelirroja.

-esta bien elige, tu alma o tu virginidad- dijo bostezando Luffyus.

-si elijo mi alma ¿Qué me sucederá?- preguntó la chica tragando saliva.

-me pertenecerás por la eternidad, pero si elijes lo otro, seguirás siendo libre, pero claro ya no serás la misma- dijo Luffyus con mirada seductora -vamos dime ya, no es tan difícil decidirse- insistió el demonio.

-para ti es fácil decirlo- dijo la pelirroja dejando caer su cuerpo a la cama.

-deberías estar agradecida de que te doy a elegir- dijo Luffyus mientras observaba unas fotografías del velador de Nami.

- ¿agradecida? Pero si me tienes acorralada - dijo molesta la chica quitandóle la fotografía a Luffyus.

-no te quejes, tu sola te metiste en esto- dijo arrebatándole nuevamente la foto de las manos a la chica.

-Definitivamente es un demonio- pensó la pelirroja.

- ¿te decidiste? - dijo mirando directo a los ojos de la pelirroja.

-primero me quitaste mi primer beso y hora me quitaras mi virginidad… ¿por qué esto me tiene que suceder a mi?- se quejaba Nami en voz alta.

-eso quiere decir que te has decidido por lo segundo ¿verdad?- sonrió Luffyus diferente.

-demonio aprovechado- dijo la chica derrotada.

-entonces terminare lo antes posible con mi pacto- dijo el demonio.

-lograste lo que querías así que mas te vale que encuentres ese famoso One Piece, o el temido demonio Pecador dejara de existir ¿entendido? - dijo la chica estrangulándolo.

-cof cof… enten… entendido- respondió Luffyus al recuperar el aliento.

- y ¿esta pulsera?- preguntó la chica mirando la que había en su muñeca derecha.

- eso le mostrara a otros demonios que eres mi pactante y a la vez es una forma de protegerte (repondió el demonio mirando en otra dirección).

- eh? ¿Protegerme?- pensó sonrojada la pelirroja.

-claro, no puedo dejar que mi invocadora muera sin cumplir con su parte- dijo Luffyus sonriendo.

- y ¿Qué estas esperando para ir a buscar el One Piece? Luffy- dijo rapidamente Nami.

- ¿Luffy? - preguntó el demonio

-se me hace mas fácil llamarte de esa manera, además me gusta mas como suena de esa forma- argumentó la pelirroja.

-nunca me habían llamado así, pero esta bien- respondió conforme ahora llamado Luffy -con respecto a lo de One Piece no creas que es tan fácil, los demonios están al tanto de el y también lo están buscando- dijo Luffy.

-como sea ve de una vez- dijo la pelirroja.

- ¿iré? - rió sarcático el demonio -iremos querrás decir- concluyó Luffy.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - preguntó la chica.

-tu iras conmigo cada noche en busca del One Piece- dijo el demonio acariciando unos cuantos cabellos de Nami.

- ¿yo? Y ¿cada noche? - dijo alejandóse del demonio.

-si, ya que asistes en el día a clases ¿no es así?- dijo Luffy espeando la respuesta de la chica.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja.

-te sorprendería la cantidad de cosas que se de ti- respondió seductor Luffy, sonrojandose solo un poco la pelirroja.

-Luffy ¿Por qué brilla otra vez el libro?- preguntó Nami.

-ah eso… seguramente son ellos- concluyó el demonio.

- ¿ellos? - repitió Nami nerviosa.

Del libro salieron tres sombras, perosalieron de la portada a diferencia del resto de criaturas que escaparon anteriormente. La luz se disipo dejando ver a tres figuras masculinas.

-tardaron… Zorius, Usoppus y Chopper- pronunció Luffy.

- ¿tambien son demonios? - preguntó nerviosa la pelirroja colocandose detras de Luffy.

-asi es- respondió Luffy.

-kawaiii- dijo la pelirroja saliendo de donde estaba para abrazar a un demonio con aspecto de reno.

-suéltame humana- dido el demonio con aspecto de reno sorprendido.

-con que ella es la invocadora- dijo otro demonio de aspecto serio, de una cabellera verde y de un físico envidiable, aun mas que el de Luffy.

-si, pero ten cuidado a veces es peligrosa- le dijo Luffy muy bajo a su amigo

-Luffy ¿ellos son tus nakamas?- dijo Nami soltando al reno demonio.

-si, son los mejores- respondió Luffy, relajandose Nami.

- ¿Luffy? - dijeron el resto de demonios comenzando a reir a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó la chica cruzandose de brazos, mirandolos no muy amigable -a ustedes los llamare Zoro, Usopp y Chopper se queda con el mismo nombre- concluy la pelirroja.

-oye humana ¿Quién te crees para llamarme de esa manera?- dijo el demonio peliverde poniendose de fente de la pelirroja y con aspecto intimidante.

-ya veo en ese caso prefieres que te diga Zorito- dijo burlona la chica.

-esta mujer al parecer no nos teme- dijo el Usoppus el demonio narigon.

-mi nombre es Zorius el Demonio Descuartizador- dijo este mostrando sus katanas para intimidar a la chica.

-y yo soy Nami y te llamare Zoro y punto- respondió esta dándole un golpe al peliverde, por hacerla enfadar.

-Zorius ¿estas bien?- le preguntó Chopper.

-vaya humana- dijo Usoppus.

-y tu Usopp ¿tienes alguna queja?- dijo Nami con cara diabolica.

-ninguna Nami Sama- respondió el demonio temblando detras de Luffy.

-jajaja… veo que se llevan bien- dijo Luffy riendo.

-oye Luffyus y ¿ahora que vas hacer? Supongo que ya cumpliste tu parte del pacto y le quitaras el alma a la humana, digo Nami- dijo zorius.

-aun no, además tuvimos unos cambios en nuestro pacto ¿no es así? Nami- dijo Luffy mirando pícaro a la chica.

-ya lo se, pero no puedes andar hablando de ello- respondió rojísima.

-tranquila no lo haré- le respondió el demonio -su petición es que encuentre el One Piece- continuo Luffy.

- ¿el One Piece? - dijeron fuertemente a la vez Zorius, Ussopus y Chopper.

-entonces tienes para rato- dijo el peliverde suspirando.

-y ¿ustedes que harán? Ahora que fueron liberados- preguntó Luffy.

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? - dijo Ussopus -Aún siendo liberados, tu eres nuestro líder, así que te seguiremos- finalizó el demonio narigon asintiendo Zorius y Chopper.

- ¿eras su líder? - preguntó sorprendida Nami.

-si, ellos son y serán siempre los mejores nakamas- respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-ehmm, es extraño que siendo un demonio sonria de esa manera- pensó la pelirroja.

-alguien se acerca- dijo de pronto Luffy serio.

-oh no- se dijo Nami -tal vez sea Robin… desaparezcan- dijo la chica echandolos.

- ¿Qué desaparezcamos? - preguntó Ussopus no muy conforme.

- ¡¡ahora!! - dijo Nami. dicho esto desaparecieron los cuatro demonios en una especie de humo.

- ¡¡Robin!! - dijo Nami saliendo de su habitación al verla.

-hola Nami, toque el timbre varias veces pero no salías, me preocupe y entre sin permiso- le explicaba la moena a Nami.

-ah no te preocupes por eso... Que bueno que viniste- respondió contenta la chica.

-parecías que hablabas con alguien- dijo de pronto la morena.

-solo escuchaba música- respondio la pelirroja lo primero que le vino a la mente -¿quieres tomar algo?- dijo cambiando rapidamente de tema.

-solo un café, gracias- sonrió la morena.

Así bajaron a la cocina a preparar el café para luego sentarse en el living y conversar.

-te ves un poco triste Robin ¿te sucedió algo?- dijo la pelirroja preocupada.

-no, nada- respondió no muy convincente.

-segura ¿no será que te gusta un chico?- insistió Nami para saber que le sucedía a su amiga.

-no, estoy bien sola...ya sufrí una… olvídalo- respondió Robin dejando a medias lo que pensaba decir.

-eso no, quiero que me cuentes, tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo- volvió a insistir Nami.

-ya nadie puede hacer nada, solo el tiempo, me gustaría decirte que nunca te enamoraras, pero eso es algo muy egoísta de mi parte... es algo que tarde o temprano te sucederá y que debes vivir- solto de pronto Robin con un semblante triste.

-Robin… aun sin saber lo que te sucedió me doy cuenta que sufriste mucho- dijo Nami trsite al ver a su amiga asi.

-una vez conocí a...- dijo Robin

...

**hi!!**

**hola muxas gracias x todos sus **

**reviews y x leer mi fic... spero q **

**sigan dejando xauuu... hasta el**

**proximo capi n.n**

**con respecto a los nombres se me hace mas fácil llamarlos como en la serie, tambien de vez en cuando en el caso de luffy pondre por ejemplo dijo el chico o dijo el moreno, para no repetir tanto la palabra demonio xD y porque estara en su forma humana... arigato x su comprensio, gomen x causarles problemas. **


	4. El Pasado De Robin

-una vez conocí un chico… por decirlo así- pensó lo ultimo la morena -y no paso mucho tiempo para que me enamorara de el, aun estando prohibido- dijo al continuar con su historia Robin

-una vez conocí un chico… por decirlo así- pensó lo ultimo la morena -y no paso mucho tiempo para que me enamorara de el, aun estando prohibido- dijo al continuar con su historia Robin.

-eh? ¿Prohibido?- preguntó Nami sin comprender.

-si, ya que el y yo pertenecíamos a distintas razas y eso es algo que nunca cambiaria- respondió la morena.

-Entiendo, lo mismo sucede con las clases sociales- dijo la pelirroja.

-algo parecido… aun así yo no aguante más y le confesé mi amor- dijo al morena con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.

-y ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- interrumpió Nami -oh gomen por la interrupción- se disculpo la chica.

-no importa… bueno el me dijo que también sentía algo muy profundo por mi, pero aun no sabia con seguridad que era, tan solo esas palabras me bastaban para dejarlo todo por el, no me importaba si tan solo me quería un poco mientras permaneciéramos juntos- decía con una sonrisa en sus labios al recordar aquel momento Robin.

-que… que lindo- decía la pelirroja con las manos en su rostro.

-le dije que yo lucharía para que resultara lo nuestro, por eso… por eso lo deje todo mi familia, amigos y mi diario vivir. Al dejar todo eso atrás, fui… desterrada para siempre de mi familia, pero no me importo ya que al fin seriamos libres, seria libre para amar a quien quisiera- dijo Robin apretando con su puño su falda.

-Robin- dijo casi en un suspiro Nami al ver a su amiga.

-entonces me dirigí al lugar en el que nos veríamos como lo prometimos, si alguno de los dos llegaba ahí, seria porque habíamos decidido dejarlo todo para estar juntos- dijo Robin deteniéndose.

-y ¿el se encontraba ahí?- preguntó la pelirroja muy conmovida. Y ansiosa por saber lo que venía.

-el… si estaba, al verlo no pensé en nada mas que en ir a sus brazos y cuando estuve en ellos, el… me alejo de ellos- dijo Robin resbalando una lagrima por su rostro que Nami no alcanzo a notar.

-que… cruel- decía la pelirroja casi llorando.

-yo no entendía que sucedía por lo que le pregunte- dijo la morena. (Robin nombra a la persona con una X).

**Flash Back…**

-¿Qué sucede? X- le preguntó la morena al chico.

-Robin yo… no puedo estar contigo- respondió X fríamente.

-prometimos que nos encontraríamos aquí si decidíamos dejarlo todo por lo que sentíamos y… y aquí estamos ¿no es así?- insistió Robin.

-Robin escucha… dije que sentía algo por ti, pero lo que siento por ti no es amor- respondió X rompiendo el corazón de Robin.

-¿Por qué? Aun después de todo lo que eh luchado por ti ¿Acaso es porque quieres a alguien más?- dijo la morena, queriendo una respuesta clara.

-si- respondió X serio.

-X aun así yo te a…- dijo la morena comenzando a llorar.

-no lo digas Robin… yo nunca te amare- respondió X mirando en otra dirección.

-¿Por qué me lastimas de esta manera? ¿Cómo puedes decir que amas a alguien si lo único que has hecho desde que te conozco es lastimar? Finalizó la chica fuera de si, liberando toda su ira.

-Sayonara… Robin- dijo marchándose el chico, sin mirar atrás.

**Fin Flash Back…**

-Robin de verdad lamento haberte pedido que me lo contaras, debe ser muy duro para ti- decía la pelirroja arrepentida.

-No te preocupes eso ya es pasado- dijo sonriendo la morena.

-después de que lo dejaste todo por el y aun así, prefirió a otra… pero Robin tu familia ¿no te dio otra oportunidad?- preguntó la pelirroja recordando lo de su familia.

-no, pero no los culpo, esas son sus leyes- dijo suspirando Robin.

-Robin… dime ¿aun lo amas?- le preguntó Nami mirándola triste.

-si… pero prefiero no hablar mas del tema- respondió robin sincerándose.

-lo que tu digas y lo siento mucho por no haberte conocido en ese entonces y haberte ayudado- dijo Nami abrazando a su amiga.

-gracias Nami- respondió la morena sorprendida.

Las chicas siguieron conversando otros temas, mientras el tiempo transcurría. Pronto llego la madre de Nami y cenaron las tres. Luego de esto Robin se marcho a casa.

-buenas noches mamá- dijo la pelirroja desde la puerta de su habitación.

-buenas noches Nami- respondió Bellemere la madre de Nami.

-Dios que día mas agotador, me han pasado tantas cosas en un mismo día… la triste historia de Robin… mi primer beso fue con un demonio- dijo tocándose los labios -y mas encima tendré que entregarle mi virginidad –dijo Nami avergonzada tapándose con la almohada -pero, lo mas extraño es… que nada de eso me a…- alcanzo a decir la pelirroja, venciéndola el sueño.

**Al Día Siguiente… **

-que extraño sueño tuve anoche, hacer un pacto con un demonio jaja esas cosas no existen- se decía para ella la pelirroja recordando lo el día anterior -y ¿si lo que soñé realmente paso, me habrá dejado libre el demonio?- se preguntaba Nami entrando a la secundaria.

-eso nunca- dijo una voz.

-eh? Me pareció oír algo, supongo que solo fue mi imaginación, en fin solo fue un sueño- dijo la chica mientras subía las escaleras para llegar a clases -buenos días- saludo contenta entrando a la sala.

-Buenos días Nami- dijeron tres voces familiares.

- ¡¡kyaaaaa!! - Grito la chica muy fuerte -¿Qué hacen aquí? Luffy, Zoro, Usopp- preguntó Nami sorprendida -entonces ¿no fue un sueño?- pensó en su mente lo último la pelirroja.

-vinimos a clases ¿no lo vez?- contesto Luffy riendo maliciosamente.

-pero ¿Cómo? Si ustedes- se preguntaba la chica sin encontrar una explicación.

-de esta forma te tendré vigilada… Nami- respondió el moreno mirando seductor directo a los ojos de Nami.

-Dios se que estas enojado conmigo, pero…¡¡Por qué a miiiiiiiiiiii?!- grito Nami olvidando que todos en la clase veían y escuchaban lo sucedido.

**Hi!!**

**aki con un nuevo kpi gomen**

**x la tardanza, tuve muxos arreglos q**

**hacerle a la historia en todos los kpi**

**nnU solo spero q sea de su agrado.**

**arigato x sus reviews, spero q sigan**

**dejando, los kero xauuuuu**


	5. Problemas: Los Nuevos Alumnos

Nami pensó que todo lo sucedido acerca de los demonios había sido un sueño, pero al llegar a clases se llevo la sorpresa de su vida, aquel demonio llamado Luffyus y sus amigos Zorius y Ussopus se encontraban en su clase. Todo indicaba que ya nada seria lo mismo para esta chica y mucho menos con 3 demonios en la escuela.

-Dios se que estas enojado conmigo- pensaba la chica -pero ¿Por qué a miiiii?- se dijo por ultima vez dejando caer su cuerpo al suelo.

-Nami chan ¿ya conocías a los nuevos alumnos?- pegunto Kari una compañera de clase.

-Preséntamelos están muy lindos- decía otra alumna.

-si, a mi también- dijo Sakurako.

-eh?- fue lo único que pudo decir Nami

-¡¡ahí viene el sensei!!- dijo un alumno entrando a la sala.

-buenos días alumnos- saludo el sensei -veo que están aquí los nuevos alumnos- así que pueden pasar adelante y presentarse.

-eh?- Musito Zoro.

-chicos digan solo lo justo y necesario- decía la pelirroja en voz muy baja, pero lo suficiente para que la oyeran los demonios.

-eso ya lo se… Nami- dijo mirándola seductor Luffy.

-bien partamos con el chico de la nariz larga- dijo el sensei tocándole el hombro al chico.

-yo soy el valiente Usopp- dijo sin mas.

-¿por que no dijo simplemente su nombre?- se decía la pelirroja enojada.

-mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro, yo soy el gran descuartizador- dijo este dejando a todos en un completo silencio, incluso a las alumnas que no dejaban de elogiarlo al momento de presentarse.

-maldición ¿Por qué rayos dijo eso?- dijo la chica, luego de darse un fuerte golpe con la mesa por la sorpresa.

-jajaja que buen humor tienes chico, seguramente lo que quiso decir fue que es bueno para kendo- argumento el sensei, dándole la razón el resto de la clase -y por ultimo- continuo el sensei.

En el momento en que el moreno iba a comenzar hablar, los gritos de las alumnas de la clase se intensificaron

-hola mi nombre es Monkey D. Luffy y soy el dem…- el chico se vio interrumpido por Nami.

-con eso basta Luffy- soltó de golpe la chica para sorpresa de todos los presentes -¿profesor puede comenzar la clase ya?- finalizo sentándose.

-esta bien y como veo que ya lo conoces, lo mejor será que tu seas quien les enseñe la secundaria mas tarde- concluyo el sensei. Al oír esto el resto de las alumnas miraron de mala manera a la pelirroja comenzando hablar en voz baja sobre el desacuerdo que sentían.

-genial ahora me gane mas enemigas- se dijo para ella muy desanimada, dejando caer su cuerpo sobre la mesa.

-bien pueden sentarse donde gusten, para así poder comenzar con la clase de una vez- dijo el sensei.

-no tenias por que interrumpirme- le dijo Luffy a la chica.

-es una humana muy extraña- alego Zoro.

-eh?- dijo levantando su cabeza y mirando a su lado -pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?- dijo en voz alta la pelirroja levantándose de golpe de su sitio.

-¿Qué sucede ahora señorita Nami san?- pregunto el sensei -¿No fue usted quien pidió que comenzara con la clase?- dijo esto último algo molesto.

-si, gomen (dijo sentándose y viendo como los 3 demonios disfrutaban metiéndola en problemas).

-¿no te alegra que sea tu compañero de asiento?- rió con malicia.

-¡¡uuyyy!!- se quejo la chica para ella -me las pagaran, por ahora no pienso hablarles para que no me metan en mas problemas- pensó la pelirroja.

A la hora de almuerzo Nami se levanto de su asiento normalmente, camino tranquila hacia la salida de la sala y una vez estuvo fuera de esta corrió por el pasillo lo mas rápido que le dieron sus piernas.

-maldición tener que salir corriendo para no ver a esos demonios, ni loca les mostraba la secundaria… ay Dios a lo que eh llegado- dijo sentándose en la escalera que daba al patio lleno de de árboles sakura.

-Hola, te vez muy cansada- dijo una voz -¿Qué ah sucedido?-

-Robin me alegra mucho verte- respondió la pelirroja abrazándola.

-también me alegra verte, pero ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto la morena -¿Se trata de tus compañeros nuevos?- dijo Robin.

-si, pero ¿ya los conoces Robin?- pregunto extrañaba.

-aún no, aunque es la noticia que corre por toda la secundaria, pero dime ¿Qué hacen para que estés así?

-se la pasan metiéndome en problemas- respondió la chica.

-¿justamente a ti?- insistió la morena asintiendo la pelirroja –ehmm podrá ser que tal vez les gustes- dijo sonriendo la morena.

-te equivocas Robin, no es eso- dijo Nami sorprendida ante tal comentario -si supieras quienes son realmente, pero no puedo contárselo… quiero que al menos ella tenga una vida normal- pensó la pelirroja.

-¿Nami? ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la morena al ver ida en sus pensamientos a la pelirroja.

-si, no te preocupes- respondió esta sonriendo.

-espero poder conocer pronto a tus compañeros, bueno nos vemos Nami, debo ir a la sala de profesores- dijo sacudiéndose la falda luego de levantarse del pasto.

-que agradecida estoy de tener una amiga tan buena como Robin, incluso ya me siento mucho mas relajada y de buen humor- se decía en voz baja la chica cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo el viento en su rostro.

-¿No entiendo por que te estresas tan rápido?- dijo de pronto alguien, abriendo Nami sus ojos rápidamente.

- y ¿de quién crees que es la culpa? Además ¿Cuándo llegaste aquí? Luffy- dijo dándole un golpe al chico en la cabeza, quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¡ite! y ese golpe ¿Por qué fue?- dijo quejándose.

-porque lo mereces, les dije que no hablaran de más cuando se presentaron y eso fue precisamente lo que hicieron, además ¿Por qué vienes a clases en vez de estar buscando el One Piece?-

-vengo solo por diversión, además así te tengo vigilada y sobre lo del One Piece, al parecer tienes muchas ganas de entregarme tu vir-gi-ni-dad, si quieres podemos hacerlo ahora- le dijo esto último al oído a Nami, quedando luego sus rostros muy cerca frente a frente. Esa fue la primera vez que vio tan de cerca al demonio al menos a la luz del día, sonrojándose un poco al notar que era muy apuesto, volviendo esta pronto en si otra vez.

-ah este demonio lo único que le interesa es mi ¡Uy! que rabia- pensó la pelirroja - ¿acaso eso es en lo único en que piensas? Le preguntó molesta la chica.

-¿Por qué te enfadas tan rápido?- rió burlón sin responderle la pregunta.

-no se puede hablar contigo, mejor me voy antes de que me enfade más- dijo marchándose, quedando solo el moreno, cambiando este su expresión a una seria, una vez que la pelirroja ya no se podía ver.

-ya puedes salir- dijo serio Luffy, mientras soltaba una especie de cola de su mano que sólo podía ser vista por otros demonios y criaturas.

-Me sorprende que un simple humano pueda verme, aun más, que tenga tanta fuerza como para impedir que me mueva, como sea pagaras por haber interrumpido mi cena… esa chica era mi almuerzo y pagaras con tu vida por ello- se quejo la criatura que medía aproximadamente 2 metros.

-je- sonrió el moreno para ponerse serio otra vez -primero esa chica es de mi propiedad, por lo que nada ni nadie la tocara ¿entendido?- dijo amenazante -segundo el único que aquí morirá… serás tu- dijo con una sonrisa demoníaca.

-Esos ojos me recuerdan a- se dijo a para si la criatura.

-y tercero mi nombre es Luffyus- dijo atravesando a la criatura con solo un dedo, acabando con este –bien, es hora de volver, pero antes me quitare esta asquerosa sangre de encima- decía tranquilamente buscando un poco de agua.

Aun quedaban unos minutos para que terminara el descanso, Nami entrando en la sala, vio a Zoro y a Usopp en la sala, todo indicaba que no se habían movido de ahí, Zoro estaba rodeado de alumnas de distintos cursos quienes le preguntaban un montón de cosas, mientras que Usopp completamente solo, sin duda Zoro y Luffy eran lo nuevos chicos populares.

-hola Usopp, veo que no eres popular eh?- sonrió divertida.

-eso no me importa, las humanas no me llaman la atención- respondió disimulando su descontento.

-ya esta bueno si, desaparezcan de mi vista humanas- dijo Zoro sacando una de sus katanas, Nami al ver esto le dio un golpe -¿Por qué me pegas?- pregunto sobándose el chichón de la cabeza.

-primero no las llames humanas o ¿acaso quieres llamar mas la atención de la que tienes? Y segundo ¿en donde tenias escondida esa katana?- le dijo la chica al oído esto último.

-eh?- sólo pudo decir Zoro.

-es la primera vez que dejan callado a Zoro- pensó Usopp divertido de la situación.

-¡¡kyaaaa!! Es Luffy kun– grito un alumna en el pasillo dicho esto todas gritaron por el al verlo entrar a la sala.

-no estaría mal tampoco que de vez en cuando gritaran por mi- pensó el chico de nariz larga algo envidioso.

-aunque es leve, siento el olor de- pensó el peliverde -Luffy- dijo Zoro al percatarse del olor a sangre.

-no fue nada importante- dijo el moreno mirando a Zoro, entendiendo el peliverde. –Por cierto Nami, ese no es tu puesto, tu puesto esta aquí… junto a mi- dijo con una voz y mirada que derritió a toda alumna que había en la sala.

-si quieres yo me siento a tu lado ahora y siempre Luffy Sama- dijo un achica de pronto.

-no, esa seré yo- gritaba otra uniéndose de esta manera muchas chicas más..

-¡¡kyaaaaa!! Ahora es Sanji san quien entro a la sala- gritaba Haruka otra alumna.

-ahí esta mi bella ¡¡Nami swan!!- dijo el rubio llegando hasta ella dándole un gran abrazo, pero no sin antes saludar a toda chica que encontró a su paso -te hice este delicioso postre, te lo quise dar antes pero no te encontré, así que por favor acéptalo ahora- le dijo el chico.

-Sanji kun gracias, pero ya puedes soltarme- decía la pelirroja intentando zafarse de este.

-lo que tu digas Nami san- dijo el chico obedeciendo.

-tiene buen sabor este postre- dijo Luffy al levantarse y tomarlo tranquilamente de la mesa.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para comerte el postre que le hice a Nami san? de hecho ¿Quién eres tu?- dijo furioso el chico rubio, levantándose Zoro de su asiento en modo de pelea, pero ante una mirada de Luffy se detuvo.

-oh no- se dijo para si la pelirroja.

-mi nombre es Luffy y soy el due…- alcanzo a decir, viéndose interrumpido por el timbre, entrando el profesor a clases.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunto el sensei al ver un tumulto de alumnos reunidos en un mismo lugar -todos los que no pertenezcan a esta clase vuelvan a la suya ahora- concluyo el sensei. Dicho esto rápidamente todas las alumnas de los demás cursos se fueron, solo faltaba Sanji, pero este no tenía intención de irse sin resolver el asunto pendiente.

-alumno vuelve a tu sala ahora- le dijo el sensei a Sanji, el cual no se movio, ni tampoco los demonios -¿acaso no me están escuchando? Insistió el sensei.

-¡Luffy! ¡Zoro!- dijo la chica, mirándola ambos -vuelvan a sus asientos, por favor- dijo cansada de la situación.

-no pongas esa cara, no le haré nada- dijo sonriéndole el moreno y volviendo a su puesto.

-que aburrido, supongo que no hay nada que hacer- dijo el peiliverde volviendo también a su asiento.

-Sanji kun, vuelve a tu sala- dijo por ultimo sentándose esta también.

-¡Hi! Nami swan- dicho esto, el chico se fue como si nada y todo volvió a la normalidad.

Pronto las clases terminaron y lo único que la pelirroja quería era llegar pronto a su casa, lo extraño es que al salir de clases no volvió a ver ni a Luffy, ni a Zoro ni a Usopp, fue como si hubiesen desaparecido.

-llegare a comer y luego me iré a dormir- decía la chica más animada -¡¡ya llegue!!- Dijo entrando a casa.

-que bueno que llegaste, ve a cambiarte de ropa para que cenemos- respondió la madre de esta.

-me pregunto que hacia esa casucha en el patio cuando entre, en fin tengo mucha hambre como para pensar en eso ahora- dijo bajando a cenar. Al llegar a la sala, esta vio a Luffy sentado.

-te tardaste en llegar Nami- dijo el chico con su típica sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo casi cayéndose por las escaleras del asombro -sal antes de que te vea mi madre- le dijo en voz baja. Al llegar rápidamente hasta el.

-¡ah! se me había olvidado contarte- dijo Bellemere sonriendo despreocupada quien traía la cena.

-eh? Dijo Nami.

-Nami, el es Luffy un niño de intercambio que se quedara en nuestra casa por un tiempo- dijo la madre.

-espero que nos llevemos bien… Nami- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente.

- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Queeeeeeeeeeeé???!!!! – grito Nami.

----------------------------

**hi!!**

**arigato por sus review de verdad**

**y x leer mi fic...gomen x la tardanza**

**q fue muxa esta vez... spero q les **

**guste el capi...xauuu y feliz navidad**

**para todos...**


	6. Resfrío

**VI Capitulo: Resfrio**

En la cena Bellemere y Luffy conversaban animadamente, casi todos los temas eran referidos a Nami. Mientras que esta solo se quejaba y les pedía cambiar el tema, pero estos no la escuchaban.

- ¡¡mamá!! Ya deja de hablar de mí- reprochaba la chica.

-y así fue como Nami aprendió a no mojar la cama- decía Bellemere.

-jajajaja- reía a carcajadas el moreno.

-¡¡Bellemere!!- Dijo la chica enfadada levantando la voz aun más.

-ah, Nami... dime- sonrió la madre, mientras esta salía de la sala en dirección a su habitación.

-mamá no tienes porque contar ese tipo de cosas mías- dijo avergonzada y humillada la pelirroja.

- y pensar que hasta bien grandecita mojabas la cama eh?- dijo mirando burlón a la pelirroja.

-Luffy, tu cállate- dijo dándole un buen golpe.

-me alegro que se lleven bien, bueno niños nos vemos mañana- dijo sacando su abrigo y abriendo la puerta principal.

- eh? Mamá ¿A dónde vas?- pregunto Nami.

-¿no te lo dije? En fin, esta semana tengo turno de noche en el trabajo, así que cierren bien la puerta cuando me valla ¿si?- dijo la mujer sin mas.

-no tenia idea y Nojiko aun no llega- dijo suspirando.

-Nojiko se fue a un viaje de estudios, volverá dentro de unos días- dijo Bellemere.

- ¿¿queeeé??- grito la chica - mamá ¿me dejaras sola con este extraño?- pregunto nerviosa a lo que Luffy sonrió con malicia.

-Nami no seas maleducada- dijo dándole un golpe a la chica -Luffy, por favor disculpa a mi atrevida hija- se disculpo la madre.

-por supuesto, no se preocupe- dijo con una gran sonrisa, haciendo enfurecer aun mas a la pelirroja.

-Nami, la habitación de Luffy esta al frente de la tuya, así que si necesita algo ayúdalo ¿si?- le dijo Bellemere.

-bien, niños debo irme, Luffy quedas como el hombre de la casa, cuida a mi Nami, adiós- decía ya a lo lejos. Una vez la madre se perdió de vista Luffy cerro la puerta con llave quedando completamente solos con Nami.

-una madre normal no dejaría a su hija sola con un extraño- dijo la chica suspirando.

-por si no lo has notado tu vida ya no es normal- dijo el moreno una vez que cerro la puerta.

-y bien? Quiero que me expliques como es que lograste que mi madre te dejara quedarte en casa y qué es eso de alumno de intercambio- pregunto la chica.

-eso es un secreto, además de cierta forma soy alumno de intercambio, ya que vengo de otro mundo… de un mundo del cual tu me invocaste- dijo acercándose lentamente hacia la pelirroja.

-yo, yo... me voy a mi pieza buena noches- dijo Nami nerviosa dirigiéndose a la escalera lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- dijo al sostenerla del brazo –je, no puedes huir de mi- dijo acercando su rostro al de ella, quedando sus labios a unos milímetros de juntarse.

-de… déjame en paz- dijo la chica empujándolo al reaccionar.

-¿creías que te iba a besar? ¿Verdad?- sonrió el moreno.

-eso quisieras… idiota- dijo la chica por ultimo sacándole la lengua y yéndose a su habitación.

-esto no esta bien, si no hubiese reaccionado ese demonio me habría robado otro beso- se dijo a si misma apoyándose en la puerta de su habitación.

-como sea lo único que quiero ahora es poder descansar- se dijo a punto de meterse a la cama, pero se detuvo al ver como algo se movía en sus sabanas.

-¡¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!- Grito la chica, entrando de inmediato el moreno y como por acto reflejo esta abrazo a Luffy muy asustada.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estas tan asustada?- pregunto el moreno.

-Luffy hay algo en mi cama- respondió la pelirroja.

-esta bien iré a ver que es… claro si es que me sueltas- dijo sonriendo al verla a los ojos.

-eh?- soltó de pronto Nami sin comprender -ah, gomen- dijo percatándose que aun estaba abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces ahí? Chopper- dijo de pronto el moreno al levantar las sabanas.

-¿Chopper? pero ¿Qué haces en mi cama?- preguntó la chica.

-gomen, es que hace mucho frío afuera y no estoy acostumbrado a dormir en casuchas como si fuera un perro- dijo el reno demonio conmoviendo a Nami.

-así que por eso vi una casucha afuera, esta bien puedes dormir conmigo- respondió la chica abrazándolo y sonrojándose el pequeño reno demonio.

-ahora que lo recuerdo ¿Qué sucedió con Zoro y Usopp?- preguntó al recordar a los nombrados Nami.

-no quisieron quedarse a vivir acá, pero los veras muy seguido, ya que viven al frente- respondió el moreno.

-de alguna manera me esperaba esa respuesta- dijo bostezando Nami -ya es hora de dormir- dijo apagando la luz y acostándose en su cama a un lado de Chopper, cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-creo que olvidas algo, Nami- dijo el moreno que aun se encontraba ahí.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo abriendo los ojos.

-debemos buscar el One Piece, no olvides que hay muchos demonios sueltos por ahí y están muy hambrientos. De hecho la gran mayoría sale en la noche porque algunos no pueden ver la luz del sol- respondió Luffy.

-¡¡oh no!! Había olvidado que habían mas demonios sueltos, podrían atacar a mi madre o a Nojiko- dijo levantándose de golpe la chica.

-tranquila, ellas están bien- dijo el chico.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó preocupada.

-hice un sello para tu madre y hermana, el cual las protegerá todo el tiempo-

Respondió el moreno.

-Luffy, muchas gracias- agradeció la chica tranquilizándose.

-lo que ella no sabe es que esto se lo cobrare a mi manera- pensó Luffy observándola).

-ehmm? ¿Por qué me miras así?- preguntó la chica al sentirse observada.

-porque… me gusta hacerlo- dijo tomando a la pelirroja en sus brazos.

-es hora de irnos- dijo volviendo a su forma natural desplegando sus grandes alas negras y saliendo por la ventana de la habitación.

-¡¡kyaaaaaaa!! Grito la chica cerrando los ojos.

-debe ser tu primera vez volar por los aires, deberías abrir los ojos y aprovechar la vista- dijo Luffy en su forma demoníaca.

-no me gustan las alturas- decía la chica aun con los ojos cerrados aforrándose aun mas al moreno. Luego de unos segundos se decidió abrirlos, si bien la vista era hermosa algo le llamo más la atención, el físico al descubierto del demonio.

-así que al fin abriste los ojos, pero al parecer te gusto mas mi cuerpo que el paisaje- le dijo seductor al oído a la chica.

-no, es solo que- decía la chica sin encontrar algo que decir para salir del apuro.

-a mi también- dijo de pronto Luffy.

-eh?- lo miro la pelirroja sin comprender.

-a mi también me gusta tu cuerpo- dijo el moreno.

-baka- dijo la chica comenzando ambos a reír.

-creo que se han olvidado de mi existencia- decía el otro demonio que iba un poco más atrás.

-y ¿A dónde nos dirigimos? Si no sabes donde esta el One Piece ni que forma tiene- dijo la chica de pronto.

-es cierto que no se que forma tiene, pero mentí al decir que no sabia como encontrarlo- respondió Luffy con un brillo misterioso en sus ojos.

-y eso ¿Por qué?- insistió la chica.

-la vez que estuve hablando del One Piece, habían algunos demonios escuchándolo así que solo fingí que no los vi y mentí sobre el tema- argumento Luffy.

-Ya veo y entonces en ¿dónde se encuentra?- preguntó nuevamente la pelirroja.

-ya lo veras, cuando sea la hora- finalizo serio, dejando a Nami no conforme.

-Luffy ¿lo notaste?- dijo Chopper quien había alcanzado a Luffy.

-si, hace un rato que nos siguen- respondió este.

-¿nos siguen? ¿Quiénes?- pregunto Nami.

-unas cuantas criaturas y demonios- respondió Chopper.

-¿Qué es lo que querrán? Tal vez escucharon nuestra conversación- pensaba Nami.

Luffy se detuvo en mitad del vuelo haciendo lo mismo Chopper. El resto de las criaturas que eran alrededor de unas 20 rodearon a Luffy y compañía. Uno de los demonios se acerco a Luffy diciendo.

-al fin te encuentro, tu eres el famoso demonio Luffyus El Pecador ¿no es así?-

Cuestiono un demonio.

-así es ¿Por qué?- respondió Luffy indiferente.

-te eh buscado por mucho tiempo para poder vengar a mi clan- respondió el demonio.

-eh?- se pregunto la chica que trataba de entender el asunto.

-muchos han intentando matarte por lo que hiciste en nuestro mundo, obteniendo así el apodo de El Pecador- al oír esto Chopper puso una expresión de sorpresa y miedo -No mereces vivir ni siquiera en este mundo- reprocho el demonio.

-Lu… Luffy- decía la chica algo asustada viendo como del cuerpo de Luffy salía una especie de aura negra.

-camaradas acabemos con el- dijo el demonio líder.

-¡¡siiii!!- gritaron al unísono el resto.

-tendrás que esperar un momento Nami- dijo lanzándola hacia el cielo con mucha fuerza al tiempo en que lo demonios estaban a unos metros de atacarlo.

-¡¡kyaaaaaaaaaaa!!- grito la chica al ser lanzada.

-Chopper, no te metas- dijo serio Luffy –no debiste hablar sobre mi pasado frente a mi pactora, a causa de eso ahora todos morirán- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa asesina.

-esto es por nuestros amigos- dijo el demonio líder atrapando al moreno por la espalda. El moreno no se movió ni un centímetro, luego lentamente abrió los ojos:

-desaparezcan- dijo al abrir completamente sus ojos, matando a todo los demonios y criaturas restantes excepto al que lo sujetaba por la espalda.

-no puede ser, tan solo con abrir los ojos mato a todos mis camaradas ¿tanta es la diferencia de poderes?- dijo en voz alta el líder.

-así es y ahora es tu turno- respondió el moreno zafándose sin dificultad del demonio, atravesándolo con su mano.

-Lu…ffyus- dijo comenzando a llover -acabo con todos en unos segundos- pensó el demonio reno.

-hola Nami, te divertiste- dijo Luffy sonriendo atrapando a Nami quien caía justo a tiempo sobre el.

-idiota no me vuelvas a lanzar de esa manera nunca mas- dijo golpeándolo la pelirroja.

-todo volvió a la normalidad- suspiro contento el reno.

-por cierto y ¿los demonios? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- preguntó intrigada la chica.

-ya no están, bueno será mejor que volvamos a casa, creo que por hoy a sido suficiente aventura para ti- respondió el moreno tajante.

-al fin, además estoy toda mojada por la lluvia y encima resfriada, si me llego a enfermar me las pagaras ¿me oíste?- alegaba Nami.

-ya te oí- decía el moreno afirmando a la chica mientras volaba camino a casa.

**Unos Días Después…**

-Lamento tener que dejarla a tu cuidado hoy- decía una voz femenina.

-esta bien, no me molesta- respondía ahora la voz de un joven.

-reconozco… esas voces- decía en su mente una chica pelirroja acostada en su cama aun con los ojos cerrados.

-volveré lo mas pronto posible, los veré luego- dijo por última vez antes de salir la casa.

-sin duda esas voces se trataban de mi madre y Luffy- dijo Nami abriendo los ojos lentamente.

-al fin despiertas ¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Luffy entrando en la pieza de la pelirroja.

-bien, supongo ¿Por qué?- respondió esta -¿Qué hora es?- pregunto la chica.

-las 10 de la mañana- respondió el moreno.

-¿Por qué no me despertaron? Es muy tarde para clases- dijo levantándose de golpe. Al momento de hacerlo no pudo mantenerse en pie y habría caído al suelo de no ser que Luffy la sujeto justo a tiempo, acostándola en la cama nuevamente.

-¿estas bien? Aun no te ha bajado la fiebre del todo- dijo Luffy poniendo su mano en la frente de esta.

-¿fiebre? ¿Por qué tengo fiebre?- pregunto la chica confundida.

-al parecer no recuerdas nada, bien te contare- dijo el chico.

_**Flash Back (a la mañana siguiente)**_

-estas extraña hoy, ni siquiera hablas- dijo Luffy

-es verdad, no me siento muy bien- pensó la chica.

-al fin sonó el timbre, salgamos al patio- dijo Usopp.

-cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en esta sala con esas humanas- dijo Zoro.

-¿vienes?- pregunto Luffy mirando a Nami.

-no, iré a la enfermería a recostarme un rato- dijo levantándose.

-no te ves muy bien- dijo Usopp.

-estoy… bien- respondió la chica, pero al dar unos pasos su vista se nublo y cayo desmayada.

_**Fin flash Back**_

-y eso es lo que sucedió- concluyo Luffy.

-ya veo y de quien crees que es la culpa de que me haya enfermado eh?- le dijo molesta la chica a Luffy.

-que bueno que ya despertaste Nami- dijo Usopp quien acababa de entrar junto a Zoro.

-Usopp, Zoro- dijo Nami sorprendida de verlos –solo falta que aparezca Chopper- dijo esta sonriendo.

-De hecho Chopper a estado trabajando en un remedio para que te mejoraras, le a tomado tiempo conseguirlo, ya que los humanos tienen un cuerpo muy frágil y delicado en comparación del nuestro- comento Usopp.

-¿Chopper sabe sobre medicina?- pregunto sorprendida la pelirroja.

-así es, es el mejor demonio en cuanto a técnicas curativas- dijo Luffy.

-¡¡esta listo!!- dijo chopper entrando con un frasco en sus pezuñas –Nami bebe de esto y estarás curada- le dijo el reno pasándole el frasco a la chica.

-¿Qué beba esto? ¿Es en serio?- dijo la chica al ver como salía una especie de burbujas del frasco y algunas cosas flotando.

-¿Qué sucede Nami? ¿No te gusta?- pregunto el reno a la pelirroja.

-si no lo bebo Chopper se sentirá mal, después de todo se a esforzado tanto en hacerlo para mi, pero si bebo esta cosa burbujeante creo que realmente moriré en el intento. Si tan solo no se viera tan asqueroso- pensaba la pelirroja casi llorando.

-¿Qué esperas Nami?- dijo Luffy.

-se que me arrepentiré, pero aquí voy- dijo bebiéndolo de un sorbo. Mientras que Luffy y compañía esperaban expectantes los resultados.

-y ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- pregunto Zoro.

-me siento peor, tengo ganas de vomitar- penso la chica –no, no puedo decirles eso.

-¿Nami?- insistió el reno.

-un momento, creo que- pensó la chica -estoy… ¡¡estoy curada!!- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo mientras abrazaba a Chopper.

-finalmente todo volvió a la normalidad- decía Usopp.

-creo que hasta los demonios pueden llegar a ser amables- pensaba la pelirroja –chicos, muchas gracias por todo- les dijo sonriendo.

-esto esta mal, Nami nunca es amable, algo debe haber estado mal con el remedio de Chopper- dijo Usopp.

-que grosero, claro que soy amable en ocasiones- dijo la pelirroja dándole un golpe al narizón comenzando a reír los demás.

-ahora que lo recuerdo mañana te tomaran el examen que no diste el otro dia por enfermarte-dijo Luffy.

-¿queeeé? No eh estudiado nada, además mañana también esta el examen de gimnasia.

-que mujer mas dramatica- dijo Zoro.

-¿Por qué estas cosas me suceden a mí?- grito la chica quejándose.

........................................................

**Hi!**

**Gomen x volverme atrasar n subir el capi**

**no a quedado como e querido pero algo es algo, **

**arigato x sus rewievs q me animan a escribir y **

**simplement x leer mi fic, spero q lo sigan **

**haciendo... matta ne!!**


	7. Examen, Enfermería

**VI capitulo:**

Muy temprano el fuerte ruido del viento con intensas gotas golpeando la ventana de una chica pelirroja la hicieron despertarse, ni siquiera el despertador que había sonado ya por segunda vez lo había logrado. Se levanto casi obligada después de todo ya estaba algo atrasada.

-otra vez esta lloviendo- dijo la chica restregándose los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana.

-no me gusta la lluvia, me recuerda a ese día- se dijo en voz baja Nami levantándose y dirigiéndose al baño a tomarse una ducha.

Mientras tanto en la cocina también había movimiento, ya que se encontraba Bellemere tarareando una canción mientras preparaba el desayuno como todas las mañanas.

-Buenos días- saludo el chico que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta de la cocina.

-Luffy buenos días- respondió la mujer –hoy hice un desayuno especial, que les ayudara a tener energías para el examen de gimnasia- dijo Bellemere.

-con que así son las madres eh- pensaba Luffy.

-¿te gustan los día lluviosos? Luffy- pregunto de pronto Bellemere.

-eh? la verdad es que para mi todos los días son iguales, llueva o no- respondió el moreno -¿Por qué lo preguntas? Pregunto curioso.

-No por nada, el desayuno ya esta listo, podrías ir a buscar a Nami que ya se tardo mientras yo sirvo- pregunto la mujer a Luffy.

-claro, ahora voy- contesto este, subiendo las escaleras aun pensando en la pregunta de Bellemere y de cómo esta había evadido la pregunta de el.

-se me esta haciendo muy tarde- dijo la chica al ver el reloj mientras se ponía la ultima prenda de ropa interior.

-definitivamente te vienen esas pantaletas rosadas- dijo el chico entrando a la pieza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Luffy-pregunto la chica molesta de que entrara sin permiso y un tanto avergonzada por verla así.

-solo, admirando el paisaje- respondió el chico sonriendo.

-sal de mi pieza- dijo empujándolo hacia la salida.

-tu madre me pidió venir a buscarte para desayunar y me tratas así- dijo el chico haciéndose la victima.

-debiste tocar antes de entrar, bueno como sea ya voy, ahora sal de mi pieza- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta.

-te has salvado por esta vez- dijo el moreno saliendo de la pieza.

-idiota- contesto Nami cerrando la puerta y vistiéndose lo más rápido posible, por un lado por la hora, pero principalmente por si volvía a aparecer Luffy.

-al fin bajas- dijo Bellemere al ver aparecer a Nami.

-gomen, se me hizo tarde- se disculpo la chica.

-Luffy no es necesario que esperes a Nami, te atrasaras aun mas si lo haces- dijo Bellemere.

-esta bien, no me importa esperar- respondió el moreno poniendo una de sus caras.

-que buen chico eres- respondió la mujer pasándole la mano por la cabeza a Luffy.

-que raro, yo pensaba que los chicos buenos no entraban en piezas ajenas, aun mas cuando hay una bella señorita cambiándose de ropa luego de un baño, creo que Luffy es la excepción- dijo Nami vengándose.

-debes tener mas cuidado para la próxima vez Luffy- dijo Bellemere, esbozando una gran sonrisa Nami, burlándose del chico sin que la madre la viera.

-gomen- respondió Luffy.

-no te preocupes tanto, se que no eres de ese tipo de chicos- sonrío la madre.

-por cierto a que te referías cuando me preguntaste si me gustaban los días lluviosos- pregunto Luffy viendo a Bellemere.

-gracias por la comida-dijo Nami levantándose.

-Nami casi ni comiste- agrego Bellemere.

-gomen, ya se me hizo demasiado tarde-respondió Nami

-oh es cierto, ya es muy tarde- dijo Bellemere.

-entonces vamos- agrego Luffy tomando una sombrilla para la lluvia.

-¿solo hay una sombrilla?- pregunto la chica no muy conforme.

-así es, tendrán que compartirla- sonrío Bellemere –bien es hora de irse-les despidió la mujer.

.

En La Secundaria….

-que bien que alcanzamos a llegar antes de que cerraran el portón- suspiro la pelirroja –lo mejor es que no hubo nadie que nos viera llegar juntos a excepción de Franky sensei que estaba en el portón- pensó lo último la chica.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el moreno al ver a Nami tan pensativa.

-es solo, que será mejor que lleguemos por separado a la sala, no quiero problemas- Dijo la pelirroja unos metros antes de la sala.

-¿a qué problemas te refieres?- pregunto el moreno.

-que lento eres para algunas cosas, me refiero a que no quiero que tus admiradoras nos vean llegar juntos a la sala, podrían hasta sospechar que vivimos juntos- argumento la chica.

-ya veo, con que no quieres problemas eh- dijo el chico sonriendo malicioso –en ese caso, esto será en venganza por dejarme mal con tu madre- dijo lo último tomándola en sus brazos y entrando al salón con la chica.

-buenos días-saludo el chico con normalidad, concentrando sus compañeros todas las miradas en Luffy y Nami.

-Luffy bakaaaa, que has hecho bájame- decía la chica pataleando.

-¡kyaaaaaaaa!- fueron los gritos de las chicas del salón al ver a Luffy sosteniendo a Nami.

-es un suertudo, quisiera estar en su lugar, que envidia- eran algunos de los comentarios de los chicos del curso.

-¿Qué se supone que están haciendo esos dos?- dijo de pronto Usopp.

-no tengo la menor idea- respondió Zoro algo cabreado por tanto escándalo.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido? Vuelvan todos a sus lugares en especial ustedes dos- dijo el sensei al entrar a la sala.

-gomen sensei- dijo la pelirroja yendo a su asiento una vez que Luffy la bajo –Luffy baka- le decía la chica a este en voz baja.

-por ahora estamos a mano- le respondió el chico sonriendo.

-bien ahora quiero que abran su libro en la pagina 45-dijo el sensei comenzando con la clase sin darle mayor importancia a lo ocurrido con anterioridad.

A la clase siguiente…

Debido a la lluvia la clase 2-A (Nami y los demás) y la clase 2-C (Sayame) las cuales tienen gimnasia en el mismo periodo, fueron juntadas en el gimnasio. El examen que tenían previsto para este periodo lo realizarían entre ambas clases.

-¡kyaaa!- se escucharon los gritos de las alumnas de ambas clases al ver a los nuevos alumnos de los que tanto se hablaba últimamente.

-así que ellos son los nuevo alumnos de esa clase, son realmente apuestos en especial el moreno- decía Sayame a sus amigas

-que suerte tiene esa pelirroja de ser su compañera ¿no lo crees Sayame?- le comentó Mimi una de las amigas de Sayame.

-esto debe ser una pesadilla, tener una clase junto a Sayame- se lamentaba Nami quien se encontraba en una esquina.

-así que esa chica es Sayame, es bastante atractiva- dijo de pronto Luffy quien se acerco a la pelirroja.

-mas bien es un demonio- respondió Nami.

-je ¿estas celosa?- dijo el moreno tomando por la cintura a Nami.

-¿estas loco? Lo que menos quiero es que alguien nos vea juntos y mucho menos de esta forma, todo esto me trae problemas baka- se quejo la chica dándole un golpe.

-a ¿Qué le temes Nami?- pregunto de pronto Luffy.

-eh?- musito la chica.

-Recuerda que prometí proteger a mi pactante de lo que sea y de quien sea- dijo seriamente el moreno alejándose, dejando a Nami casi paralizada ante tal comentario.

-esta decidido- soltó de pronto Sayame.

-¿de que hablas?- le preguntó Keiko una de las amigas.

-aquel moreno será mi novio- sonrío la chica con malicia apretando con fuerzas sus puños mientras veía a Luffy alejarse de Nami.

-partiremos con el examen de las mujeres, así que acérquense todas por favor- dijo de pronto la sensei.

-¿de qué tratara el examen sensei?- preguntó una alumna de la clase 2-C.

-esta vez la evaluación será sobre el volleyball, partirán las que nombrare- dijo la sensei –de la clase 2-A serán, Karin san, Sakurako san, Nami san, Haruko san, Kimiko san y Sakura san; de la clase 2-C serán, Momoko san, Keiko san, Suzume san, Yumi san, Mimi san y Sayame san.

-no perderé ante ti- dijo Sayame empujando por el hombro a Nami al pasar por el lado de esta. Dicho esto la sensei sonó el silbato comenzando el juego y el examen para el primer grupo de mujeres.

Llevaban jugando alrededor de unos 15 minutos y la puntuación era: clase 2-A llevaba 25 puntos y la clase 2-C, 24 puntos.

-es mi imaginación o han querido golpear a Nami con el balón durante todo el juego y no solo hablo de la otra clase sino de la nuestra también- dijo Ussop que veía el juego desde las graderías del gimnasio, lugar donde se encontraban la mayoría de los alumnos.

-eh notado la misma intención, puedo sentir odio- agregó Zoro

-solo queda un punto más y ganaremos- dijo Sakurako de la clase 2-A

-maldición no juegan nada mal, sobre todo la chica pelirroja- dijo Suzume de la clase 2-C.

-vamos clase 2-A ustedes pueden ganar- gritaban sus compañeros desde las graderías.

-vamos Nami- grito Ussop desde las graderías animando a la pelirroja –vamos Zoro tu también- agrego Ussop tomando el brazo del peliverde y levantándolo.

-Oi ¿Qué haces?- dijo Zoro de mala gana

-je, gracias chicos-pensó Nami al ver de donde provenían tales palabras, noto que Luffy estaba también entre ellos y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras del moreno.

-esta es mi oportunidad este distraída- dijo Sayame

-no puedes lanzar antes del silbato- dijo una compañera de Sayame.

–tu cállate, ahí va- dijo esta vez lanzando el balón en dirección de Nami.

-¡Nami cuidado!- dijo Karin al ver a la chica distraída.

-eh?- dijo la pelirroja volteando, golpeando el balón fuertemente en su rostro, cayendo esta por el impacto al suelo.

-no debiste lanzar antes del silbato el balón Sayame san- dijo la sensei.

-gomen, creí haber oído el silbato- respondió la chica haciéndose la victima.

-sensei Nami se desmayo- dijo de pronto Karin, quien fue la única de la clase que socorrió a la pelirroja.

-jaja, bien hecho Sayame- felicitaba en voz baja Sakurako y el resto a la chica por lo que hizo.

-lo se, se lo merecía- respondió esta.

-hay que llevar a la señorita Nami san a la enfermería- dijo la sensei.

-yo la llevare sensei, pobre Nami chan- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-no, yo lo haré- dijo de pronto otro alumno de la otra clase comenzando a aparecer mas gente en el lugar.

-a un lado- dijo de pronto Zoro haciéndose paso entre las alumnas –vaya si que la golpearon fuerte- agrego Zoro tocando el rostro de la pelirroja.

-aun desmayada tiene suerte, que daría porque Zoro kun me tratara así- dijo Mimi

-los encargados de enfermería, lleven rápidamente ala alumna hasta allá- dijo la sensei, llevando al instante los encargados a Nami en una camilla.

-¿no seria mejor ir a verla?- dijo Ussop

-si, pero antes sácame a estas mujeres insistentes de encima- decía el peliverde rodeado de alumnas.

**En La Enfermería…**

Alrededor de 1 hora llevaba inconsciente Nami por el fuerte impacto que recibió horas antes, comenzando poco a poco a despertarse.

-ehm ¿Qué hago en la enfermería?- se preguntaba aun recostada.

-te desmayaste en la clase de gimnasia- le respondió la enfermera.

-es verdad, un balón me golpeo el rostro, aun me duele- afirmó la chica tocando con cuidado el rostro que estaba hinchado y enrojecido.

-lamento que aun no baje la hinchazón y desaparezca el dolor, dentro de poco te dolerá menos- agrego la enfermera.

-enfermera Kamiya se solicita en dirección- sonó de pronto el altavoz llamando a la enfermera.

-vuelvo enseguida, descansa un poco mas- dijo la sensei saliendo de la enfermería.

-como duele- se quejaba la pelirroja cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como una mano tocaba su frente –eh? dijo de pronto abriendo los ojos –lo habré imaginado- pensó la pelirroja.

-hola ¿Cómo te sientes?- le dijo de pronto un chico que se encontraba en la cama de al lado.

-Luffy- dijo sorprendida la chica -¿Qué haces ahí?- agrego sorprendida.

-tenia sueño así que me vine a dormir un rato, cuando derepente llegaron unos tipos contigo en camilla- respondió el moreno –y ¿Cómo te siente?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-ehmm a decir verdad mejor, ya no me duele el rostro- dijo sentándose en la cama -la enfermera tenia razón- sonrío la pelirroja.

-ya veo, eso es bueno- dijo observándola Luffy.

-¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?- pregunto la chica un tanto nerviosa.

-¿sabes lo que me dio ganas de hacer, al verte así de indefensa y en la cama?- le pregunto el moreno seductoramente.

-no quiero saberlo- agrego nerviosa viendo a otra dirección.

-quiero probar tus…- dijo el chico colocándose sobre la chica en un movimiento rápido.

-¿Qué crees que esta haciendo? Estamos en la enfermería, si alguien nos ve así…- dijo la pelirroja casi susurrando.

-no me importa- respondió Luffy aprisionando a la chica en la cama, acercando su rostro lo suficientemente hasta sentir la respiración agitada de la chica.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? Ni siquiera me salen palabras- pensaba la chica sin poder apartar la mirada de aquellos ojos que la miraban con tal intensidad.

-je- sonrío el chico a punto de juntar sus labios con su pactante, mientras que afuera de la enfermería se escuchaban pasos acercándose.

………………………………………**.**

Hi!!

Después de mucho tiempo aquí

estoy otra vez con un nuevo capitulo

de mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado…,

muxas gracias x todos sus reviews y x

leer mi fic,, hontoni gomen x mi retraso..


	8. Miedo, Beso

**Capitulo VII:**

Cada paso que provenía desde fuera de la enfermería se hacia mas audible, para la chica que se encontraba literalmente presa ante el moreno, el cual no parecía tener la menor intención de ceder ante tal escena.

-Lu…Luffy no… no lo hagas- musitaba Nami moviendo el rostro en otra dirección con mucho esfuerzo.

-¿Por qué estas tan nerviosa?- preguntó el chico –si esto iba a suceder tarde o temprano dijo comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelirroja, aún sujetando las muñecas de la chica para que no se zafara.

-¿Por qué mi cuerpo no hace nada para detenerlo?- se preguntó la chica, mientras su mirada y la del chico se volvían a cruzar.

-je, la verdad es que tus ojos dicen lo contrario a lo que sale de tu boca- dijo el chico sonriendo acercando sus labios a los de la pelirroja.

-Eso no es cierto- respondió enojada –¡oh no! Alguien viene- se dijo la chica al escuchar voces fuera de la puerta de la enfermería.

-ya lo sé- respondió este tranquilamente, continuando con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Luffy… basta- dijo liberando unas de sus manos y bofeteando al chico para que la dejara.

-si eso es lo que quieres… luego no te quejes- dijo soltándola y desapareciendo del lugar solo unos segundos antes de que abrieran la cortina la cual tapaba la cama de Nami.

-me alegro que ya estés despierta, mira te eh traído unas visitas- dijo sonriente la enfermera.

-Robin… Sanji kun- dijo sorprendida de verlos.

-a penas me entere de lo que te había sucedido, vine inmediatamente a verte Nami swan- dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas tomando las manos de la pelirroja el chico.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Nami- preguntó la morena.

-si, gracias Robin ya me siento mucho mejor sonrió la pelirroja.

-ehmm… entonces ¿Por qué te ves tan agitada?- agregó la morena audazmente.

-es verdad ¿sucedió algo?- agregó también Sanji.

-eh…ehm- fue lo único que pudo decir la chica mientras su rostro se ponía igual que un tomate.

-no tienes fiebre y la hinchazón ya bajo- dijo la enfermera mientras analizaba a la chica –tal vez esta emocionada porque la vinieron a ver- agregó la enfermera buscando una respuesta.

-eso… eso debe haber sido, el caso es que ya estoy bien- dijo Nami bajando de la cama sonriendo algo nerviosa.

-por si las dudas lo mejor será enviarte a casa ¿hay alguien que pueda venir a buscarte?- preguntó la enfermera.

-no es necesario, puedo irme sola- agregó la pelirroja.

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres- dijo la morena.

-aún te quedan unas clases Robin no quiero que faltes por mi, pero gracias- dijo la chica.

-decidido, yo la llevaré y fin del tema- dijo Sanji.

Dicho esto Nami no pudo seguir negándose, Sanji la acompañaría hasta su casa, el cual mas feliz no podría estar. Robin por su parte se despidió de ambos y volvió a su clase.

-Sanji kun espera, olvide mi bolso, iré por el- dijo la pelirroja.

-por ningún motivo dejare que vayas por el, yo iré y te lo traeré ¿si?- decía el chico todo varonil mientras corría en dirección a la sala.

-je, baka- dijo Nami en voz baja mientras se apoyaba en la puerta de cristal de la entrada. Mientras esperaba se arreglo el cabello viéndose en el reflejo de la puerta, fue entonces cuando vio algo raro en ella.

-noooo esto no puede ser, debo comprobarlo- se dijo a si misma sacando un espejo que siempre traía con ella en el bolsillo de su falda –¡kyaa! No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto- decía la chica en voz alta furiosa.

-je, así que ya lo notaste- dijo la voz de un chico.

-Luffy bakaaa ¿cómo pudiste dejarme esta marca en mi cuello?- dijo la chica hecha una furia zamarreando al moreno.

-no exageres tanto no quedó tan rojo, además ya saldrá- dijo el moreno.

-tu no entiendes nada, si alguien me ve con esto… debo taparlo- se quejaba la pelirroja, tapándose con la mano el cuello -y ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó la chica.

-vine a entregarte esto- dijo pasándole el bolso.

-¡Nami swan! Lo lamento pero no encontré tu bolso- grito el chico rubio mientras llegaba al lado de la pelirroja, la cual como por acto reflejo se tapo nuevamente el cuello.

-Sanji kun… no te preocupes yo lo tengo- decía la chica mientras sacaba una bufanda de su bolso, colocándosela alrededor del cuello.

-por cierto ¿qué hace este sujeto acá? ¿Te hizo algo Nami san?- preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente al moreno.

-quien sabe, tal vez le hice algo o tal vez no- dijo el chico burlón abrazando por la espalda a Nami.

-imbécil, quita tus sucias manos de Nami san ahora- dijo furioso el rubio dispuesto a separar a Luffy de su pelirroja.

-¡Basta ya los dos!- dijo la chica mientras se zafaba de Luffy –Sanji kun no sigas los tontos juegos de este idiota y por lo demás fue el quien me trajo el bolso y eso es todo… ahora ¿podemos irnos?- dijo la chica.

-¡Hi! Nami san- respondió el rubio cambiando completamente su expresión.

-bien, vámonos- suspiro la chica cansada pasando por al lado del moreno sin darle importancia.

-por último, no creas que por ser compañero de Nami san podrás ponerte confianzudo con ella ¿oíste?- dijo el rubio –te estaré vigilando- finalizó Sanji mientras se iba.

-je, lo tendré en mente- respondió el moreno –ah y por cierto no tienes que fingir, se que mueres de envidia por estar en mi lugar- agregó el moreno sonriendo desafiante mientras se alejaba de la pareja.

-como odio a ese sujeto ¿quién se habrá creído?- se quejaba Sanji en el camino.

-entre mas importancia le des Sani kun, estarás haciendo justamente lo que el quiere- agregó la chica pelirroja.

-tienes razón Nami san, como sea ten mucho cuidado, cada vez que veo a ese tipo esta cerca de ti, no me sorprendería que este tramando algo, además a veces me da la impresión que de él se desprende un aura maligna, no es mi intención asustarte Nami san, pero si te sigue acechando no dudes en decírmelo- dijo el chico.

-ehm gracias, Sanji kun- sonrió la chica -si supiera que todo lo que acaba de decir es así- pensó Nami dando un gran suspiro.

Al cabo de unas horas Nami ya había llegado a casa acompañada por Sanji, el cual no se fue sin antes hacer una deliciosa cena sólo y exclusivamente para la chica. La verdad es que Sanji se sentía muy feliz por poder cocinarle a su amiga, pero principalmente por hacer lo que mas le gustaba en la vida; cocinar.

-muchas gracias por todo Sanji kun- dijo Nami despidiéndolo desde la entrada de su casa –tus comidas son las mejores- le sonrío la pelirroja.

-que feliz me haces Nami Swann, pero mas feliz me harías si me dieras un beso- dijo el rubio.

-ni lo sueñes- respondió la chica.

-¿y uno chiquito?- insistió el chico como todo un baboso.

-un golpe tendrás si sigues insistiendo- amenazó la chica levantando su brazo en señal de que lo haría.

-esta bien, ya conseguí lo que quería- dijo sonriente Sanji.

-eh?-musitó la pelirroja sin comprender.

-sólo con tu sonrisa me basta- finalizó el rubio marchándose, dejando un leve sonrojo en el rostro de Nami.

-Nami ¿era ese tu novio? Creo que así se les llama en este mundo- dijo el renito demonio que salía de su escondite.

-puede ser- respondió la pelirroja cerrando la puerta y entrando a la casa -es broma, sólo somos amigos… eh? y a dónde fue Chopper, me dejo hablando sola- se decía mientras subía a su cuarto en donde se puso a ver televisión.

-no hay nada que me guste, supongo que tendré que ver las noticias- hablaba Nami para ella.

_-¡según los testigos dicen no haber visto nada sospechoso, si embargo los restos del cuerpo de estas personas fueron encontrados al mediodía, según los médicos forenses no llevaban mas de 1 hora de hallados sin vida, lo que es aun mas temible es que este caso se a dado en varias partes de la ciudad a distintas horas y todos los testigos testifican lo mismo, de un momento a otro estas personas son atacadas! La gente comienza a entrar en pánico, hay rumores de que ah vuelto Jack el Destripador, eso es lo que la gente está diciendo. Por el momento a todos los teleespectadores se les pide que mantengan la calma, el culpable será hallado. _

_De acuerdo a nueva información que está llegando otro caso que se está dando, es la desaparición de personas masivamente, en todo el país, es posible que este caso este relacionado con el anterior llamado ahora J.D (Jack el destripador), según…_

-esto… no puede estar pasando- se dijo la pelirroja temblando al apagar el televisor -vi como esas personas eran descuartizadas por criaturas escalofriantes, las personas no pueden verlos, pero yo si… lo había olvidado, los demonios y criaturas comenzarían a atacar a los humanos- se decía Nami en estado de shock sin poder dejar de temblar -tengo miedo- repetía una y otra vez.

-¡Nami!, ¡Nami! ¿Estás bien? Respóndeme- preguntaba el renito quien la movía de los hombros.

-tengo… miedo- seguía repitiendo la chica.

-con esto volverá en sí- dijo el renito derramando agua sobre Nami.

-¡kyaaa! Esta fría- gritó la chica volviendo en sí –Chopper ¿por qué hiciste eso? Y ¿cuándo entraste?- preguntó la chica.

-desde hace un momento… te llame pero no me respondías, estabas fuera de si ¿qué te sucedió? ¿Pasó algo?- preguntaba el renito casi sin respirar.

-Chopper es terrible… estaba viendo las noticias que personas están desapareciendo y en otros casos sólo encuentran restos de ellos, pero la verdad es que a diferencia de ellos, puedo ver como criaturas y demonios se los están comiendo, es horrible- se desahogaba la chica abrazada al renito.

-entiendo, comprendo que debe ser duro para ti ver algo así… tal vez yo parezca relajado, pero es que vengo de ese mundo, además también soy un demonio, aunque no me gustan lo que están haciendo, perfectamente pueden comer carne de algún animal, esos son sólo unos salvajes- decía el renito.

-Chopper tengo miedo- repetía la chica aferrandóse aún más al renito.

-Nami ¿no tienes miedo de mi? Yo también soy un demonio- le preguntó Chopper.

-Aún si eres un demonio, Chopper es Chopper y no tengo miedo de ti, es mas me gustas mucho Chopper- le sonrío la pelirroja viéndolo.

-gr… gracias, pero no me harás feliz con eso- respondió mientras se daba unas vueltas por la cama.

-parece muy feliz- pensó la pelirroja divertida.

-Nami, no tienes que temer ya sabes nosotros estamos de tu lado aun siendo unos demonios, en especial Luffy, ya que tu eres su pactante, la prueba es esa pulsera que reacciona si estas en peligro- fundamentaba Chopper.

-espero que no sea necesaria esta pulsera, de lo contrario significaría que estoy en peligro- pensaba la pelirroja –por cierto Chopper me podrías contar como se conocieron con Luffy y mas cosas sobre ese mundo en el libro- preguntó esperanzada de saber algo mas sobre ellos.

-no se como partir… bueno, desde el momento en el que nací, mi especie se alejo de mi, como es normal no entendía el porque, de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir por lo que busque refugio con otras especies, pero fue lo mismo, al tiempo me di cuenta que se trataba de mi aspecto; por tener la nariz azul y por saber hablar, lo cual se debe a que comí una fruta del diablo que son únicas en mi mundo y hay muchas con distintas poderes y capacidades- relataba el renito.

-Chopper fue exiliado de su especie y del resto, sólo por ser como es… eso es muy injusto- pensaba la pelirroja.

-me aleje de todo y de todos, me puse temeroso, por lo que comencé vivir a la defensiva, nunca tuve amigos, hasta que conocí a Luffy y a los demás, me aceptaron tal cual como soy, Nami tu también lo dijiste Chopper es Chopper esas palabras también las dijo Luffy- dijo Chopper.

-Luffy… aún no llega, las clases terminaban hoy a las 17.00 y ya son mas de las 10:00- se quejaba la pelirroja –mamá tiene turno de noche, no quiero pasar la noche sola, aún siento miedo- pensaba la pelirroja lo último.

-Nami, aún tienes miedo ¿verdad? ¿Quieres que duerma contigo o que llame a los chicos?- preguntaba el pequeño demonio.

-me encantaría que duermas conmigo Chopper, eres como un osito- sonrió la pelirroja apagando la luz y metiéndose a la cama junto a Chopper.

-¿dónde… podrá estar Luffy? meditaba el renito hasta que el sueño también lo venció.

El día siguiente era domingo, fue un día lluvioso al igual que el anterior, ideal para pasarlo en casa, no obstante Luffy tampoco apareció en todo el día. Rápidamente una nueva semana comenzaba, los días cada día comenzaban a enfriar más y más. A la mañana siguiente la pelirroja se quedo dormida debido a que el despertador no sonó.

-Nami pensé que ya te habías ido, pero escuche ruidos y vine a ver, ya es mediodía- dijo Chopper.

-¿qué? ¿Ya es tan tarde?- gritó la chica levantándose de golpe de la cama para alistarse. Una vez lista rápidamente saco el obento y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la casa.

-habría llegado a la última clase de la mañana, pero no alcance- suspiraba la chica mientras caminaba hacia el lugar de encuentro donde se encontraba con Robin y Sanji -ese baka de Luffy ya me va a escuchar cuando lo vea- se quejaba la chica en voz baja. El punto de encuentro era en unos bancos que rodeaban la pileta del patio central de la secundaria, estaba a unos pasos de llegar, pero vio una escena que la congelo.

-Lu… Luffy- dijo al ver al chico besando a nada menos que Sayame, su gran y peor enemiga, de lo cual el moreno se percató.

-hola… Nami- saludo el chico sonriendo con malicia, volviendo a besarse con aquella chica. Nami simplemente no soporto seguir viendo esa escena, por lo que sin importar nada más, huyo del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron.

……………………………………

**Hi!!**

**Solo kero agradecer**

**a todos los q me animan a **

**seguir con mi fic, arigato x sus**

**reviews y x seguir leyendo..**

**spero q les guste ste nuevo capi**

**xauuuuuuuuu**


	9. Pelea, Cacería

**Capitulo VIII:**

Lu… Luffy- dijo al ver al chico besando a nada menos que Sayame, su gran y peor enemiga, de lo cual el moreno se percató.

-hola… Nami- saludó el chico sonriendo con malicia, volviendo a besarse con aquella chica. Nami simplemente no soporto seguir viendo esa escena, por lo que sin importar nada más, huyo del lugar lo más rápido que sus piernas le dieron.

Corrió llegando al punto de encuentro con su amiga, solo deseaba encontrarla para conversar con ella y olvidar tal vez de esa forma la escena que acababa de ver y que en su mente se repetía una y otra vez. Aun recordaba el rostro malévolo de aquel demonio en cuerpo de humano burlándose de ella. Desafortunadamente para Nami, Robin no se encontraba, por lo que decidió volver a la sala de clases.

-me siento tan idiota… tan tonta ¿Por qué tenia que besarse justamente con Sayame? ¿Por qué tuve que pasar en ese preciso momento y verlos? Ese imbécil, primero me roba mi primer beso ni siquiera sabe lo importante que es para una chica y luego se besuquea con cualquiera… lo que realmente me molesta es que piensa que soy su juguete, por mi que haga lo que quiera, pero que no me meta en sus asquerosos juegos- pensaba la pelirroja furiosa, llegando al salón y sentándose en su puesto, donde saco un pequeño libro bastante deteriorado que decía "el tiempo y la navegación" que intentaría leer.

-miren quien decidió venir a clases- agregó irónicamente un chico peliverde.

-Hey Nami ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde?- preguntó un chico narizón que estaba a un costado de la chica, esta por su parte no respondió -¿Qué crees que le sucede? Zoro- preguntó el chico.

-como quieres que los sepa, por cierto Luffy hace rato que no se ha visto- dijo Zoro.

-es cierto… qué estará haciendo, oye Nami ¿haz visto a Luffy?- pregunto Ussopp, pero nuevamente fue ignorado por la chica.

-no importa lo que le digas, no te responderá- agregó el chico peliverde.

-justamente estábamos hablando de ti… Oí Luffy ¿Dónde te habías metido?- dijo el moreno narizón.

-sólo por ahí… ¿verdad Nami?- dijo irónico el moreno, entrando a la sala y percatándose de la pelirroja que ya estaba en su asiento. Sin embargo como era de esperarse Nami no le contesto al igual que con Zoro y Ussopp, ante esto el moreno se acerco hasta ella y le quito el libro que estaba leyendo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? Devuélveme mi libro ahora- reclamó la chica exaltada viéndolo enojada.

-cuando alguien te hace una pregunta, debes responder ¿o acaso no lo sabes?- cuestionó el moreno.

-es cierto, pero nadie puede obligarme a hablar si no quiero y ¿me puedes pasar mi libro?- insistió la pelirroja intentando calmarse.

-es mi idea o el ambiente esta tenso- dijo en voz baja el narizón al peliverde.

-si, el ambiente esta tenso- respondió Zoro viendo a la pareja discutir.

-¿Por qué estas tan enojada? Nami- pregunto sarcástico Luffy.

-no lo estoy- respondió la chica.

-si lo estas, lo puedo ver en tus ojos- continuo el moreno

-Estoy cansada así que ¿Por qué no te vas a molestar a alguien más?- dijo la chica controlándose para no explotar.

-no será que estas así por… ¿celos?- dijo el chico sin ceder ante la situación, lo cual hizo enfurecer aún mas a Nami.

-¿por qué habría de tener celos? Como sea solo dame mi libro- agregó la pelirroja ya en su límite.

-definitivamente son celos, celos por lo que viste hace un momento- dijo el moreno.

-ya esta bueno, no tengo porque seguir escuchando tus idioteces, ahora dame mi libro y déjame en paz- dijo la chica levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con las palmas de sus manos, lo cual hizo que el resto del curso que ya estaba en la sala dirigieran sus miradas hacia ellos.

-si tanto lo quieres, ahí lo tienes- respondió el moreno lanzando el libro por la ventana, ante esto se hizo un silencio incomodo en toda la sala.

-mi… libro- musito la pelirroja casi en un hilo de voz, al ver desde la ventana como se desprendían de este unas cuantas hojas a medida que caía hasta el suelo.

-ahí tienes tu libro… ¿algún proble…-alcanzó a decir el moreno, luego de recibir una gran bofetada por parte de Nami, quien sin decir nada salio rápidamente de la sala.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer algo así?- se preguntaba la chica enojada a punto de bajar por la escalera, pero fue detenida por Luffy quien la tomo por el brazo y la volvió hacia el un tanto brusco.

-ese golpe en frente de todos fue bastante humillante ¿lo sabias?- dijo el moreno enojado.

-y ¿piensas que algo así me puede importar? Eso es lo mínimo que merecías por lo que hiciste, imbécil- le grito la chica sacando su brazo bruscamente de la mano de Luffy, quien la detenía.

-¿Cuál es tu problema Nami?- grito el chico también enojado.

-¿Realmente quieres saber cual es mi problema? ¿Acaso no es obvio? mi mayor problema eres tu, desde que apareciste en mi vida, lo único que haces es causarme problemas y a todo lo que me rodea, claro pero para ti todo es tan divertido, es tan divertido fastidiarme las 24 horas al día ¿Por qué tenias que entrar en esta secundaria y encima con tus amigos? O ¿Por qué quedarte en mi casa? Si llegas cuando te da la gana… no te imaginas lo arrepentida que estoy de haberte liberado de ese libro ¿Por qué simplemente no desapareces de mi vida?- grito la chica aguantándose unas ganas tremendas de llorar a mares.

-No se a que ha venido todo eso, pero ¿acaso piensas que me importa todo lo que me acabas de decir? No seas idiota, no me interesa saber si lo que hago no te gusta, ni mucho menos me interesa tu opinión o si te sientes herida por mis actos o palabras, eres simplemente mi pactante, lo cual es lo único que me une a ti, así que no te creas la gran cosa por eso… además si yo decido asistir a esta secundaria o no, lo hago con o sin tu aprobación, lo mismo si decido llegar a tu casa…no olvides que soy un demonio y hago lo que quiero con quien quiero y cuando quiero- dijo Luffy viendo desafiante a los ojos de Nami.

-sin duda eres un demonio… ¿alguna otra cosa que me quieras decir?- preguntó la chica sin apartar sus ojos a los de Luffy.

-¿sabes cual es mi mayor problema? Es hab…..- alcanzó a decir el moreno, deteniéndose al ver los ojos llorosos de la pelirroja.

-Realmente sabes… como herir a las personas…Te… ¡Te Odiooo!- gritó la chica lo mas fuerte que le dieron sus pulmones, dándole la espalda a Luffy mientras corría escalera abajo.

-creo que… me….- se dijo en voz baja el moreno aún malhumorado volviendo a la sala en busca de sus cosas.

-Luffy ¿No crees que te has pasado un poco?- agregó el moreno narizón que junto a Zoro oyeron todo debido a su mejor capacidad auditiva, dado que son demonios.

-Oi, Luffy ¿Qué fue todo eso?- le interrogó el peliverde al ver entrar al chico a la sala.

-nada- respondió serio sacando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿crees que haremos como si nada hubiera pasado aquí? Haz molestado a Nami y eso no te lo perdonaremos- dijo uno de lo 4 chicos que se encontraban interponiéndose entre la puerta de la sala, para que Luffy no saliera.

-¿creen que tengo humor de estar escuchándolos? Salgan de mi vista- amenazó el moreno levantando su mano.

-Oí Luffy, cálmate- dijo de pronto Ussopp que llego al lado del chico para calmarlo, después de todo comprendía que su amigo estaba furioso y no dudaría en atacar a esos humanos.

-¿nos estas ignorando Luffy? Ahora veras que hablamos en serio- dijo el chico mas alto de los cuatro dándole un golpe en la cara a Luffy, incorporándose también os tres restantes.

-je, es todo lo que tienen- dijo el moreno tirando su bolso al suelo y utilizando solo sus puños, golpeando uno a uno a los cuatro chicos, los cuales quedaron tirados en el piso quejándose -¿alguien más?- preguntó el chico sarcástico -si no hay nadie mas, entonces no se interpongan en mi camino- finalizó el moreno saliendo de la sala.

-hay que llevarlos a la enfermería- dijo Naru un compañero.

-ellos se lo buscaron ¿no es verdad chicas?- decía una de las mujeres del curso.

-vamos Ussopp- dijo de pronto Zoro.

-eh? ¿Hacia dónde?- preguntó el moreno narizón.

-¿no es obvio? vamos con Luffy, recuerda lo que habíamos quedado de hacer con Luffy.

-es cierto, lo había olvidado, pero las clases aún no han terminado- argumentó el chico.

-y ¿eso qué importa? ¿No me digas que te esta gustando la idea de hacerte pasar por un estudiante?- preguntó Zoro divertido –no seas payaso, vamos.

Las horas transcurrían, sin embargo las clases de la tarde se hicieron eternas para Nami, quien luego de recoger el libro junto a las páginas que se desprendieron de este, volvió a clases, percatándose que no se encontraban ni Zoro ni Ussopp ni mucho menos Luffy, de cierta forma este hecho la tranquilizó aunque sólo un poco, debido a las contantes miradas que eran dirigidas a ella por el resto del curso, las que no pasaron desapercibidas, ni mucho menos los cuchicheos. Afortunadamente las clases finalizaron, lo cual agradeció la chica, aún mas porque el día siguiente era domingo y no tendría que asistir a la secundaria, lugar que poco a poco se a transformado en un martirio para ella.

La chica intento distraerse un poco pasando por algunas tiendas de ropa, pero no tuvo resultado, las imágenes de aquella escena del beso le venían a la mente una y otra vez, aún mas las duras palabras que salieron de ella y las frías palabras que Luffy le había dicho. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración a acelerar al ver como una criatura que media aproximadamente 2 metros de altura de un color gris, con alguna que otra cicatriz en el cuerpo de grandes colmillos descuartizaba a una mujer con sus grandes garras y colmillos en un callejón que se encontraba a menos de una cuadra en donde Nami estaba, esta sintió grandes ganas de huir de aquel lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían. Aquella criatura se percato de la presencia de la pelirroja y rápidamente soltó a su victima y se dirigió a esta a pasos lentos.

-que olor mas exquisito tiene esta humana- dijo la criatura que poco a poco se acercaba a la chica, mientras pasaba por el lado de personas que evidentemente no lo podían ver como Nami.

-¿Por qué esta criatura viene justamente hacia mi?- se preguntaba la chica muy asustada -debo… huir- se dijo la pelirroja logrando salir del aquel estado que le impedía moverse, comenzando a correr por las calles, no se encontraba muy lejos de casa, pero sabía que aquella criatura la alcanzaría.

-supongo que ha comenzado la cacería- dijo la criatura esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción comenzando a perseguir a la chica.

-debo seguir corriendo, pero ya no puedo mas- dijo la chica cayendo al suelo por el cansancio respirando con gran dificultad, luego de correr unas cuantas cuadras -no quiero… morir- dijo cerrando los ojos aterrada.

-este aroma, sin duda eres una pactante ¿no es cierto?- preguntó la criatura que sin ningún esfuerzo mayor alcanzo a la chica –supongo que no eres una simple pactante porque tu aroma es distinto- chillo la criatura.

-no… te me acerques- dijo Nami aún en el suelo y con la voz entrecortada.

-ya que eres especial, prometo que te mataré rápidamente para luego deleitarme con tu sangre- agregó la criatura.

-mentiroso- dijo la chica mirando al suelo con ganas de llorar.

-¿Mentiroso?- repitió la criatura sin comprender.

-prometiste protegerme… y ahora estoy a punto de morir, estúpido demonio mentiroso- decía la chica en voz baja apretando la pulsera en su muñeca.

-jajaja… ya lo entiendo, sabes no debes confiar en nada ni en nadie, menos en los demonios, dentro de todas las criaturas que existen esos son los mas traicioneros- agregó la criatura –suficiente de charla, es momento de probar mi cena- dijo la criatura que se encontraba a un metro de su presa, dirigiéndose a esta.

-que alguien me ayude- alcanzó a decir en un hilo de voz la chica, antes de oír un fuerte sonido (similar a un choque eléctrico), seguido por un golpe -¿Qué ha sucedido?- se preguntó la pelirroja al ver como la criatura había caído por lo menos unos 8 metros lejos de la chica y contra la calle.

-cof cof- tosía la criatura levantándose –maldito sea ese demonio- ha creado una barrera en este lugar, debe ser fuerte, ya que no pude sentir la presencia de esta barrera- argumentaba.

-¿una barrera?- se preguntaba la chica.

-supongo que es tu día de suerte, pero no creas que no volveré a intentar matarte, una vez que selecciono a mi presa no la dejo ir jamás.

-¿día de suerte? Este es el peor día de mi vida- agregó la pelirroja levantándose temblorosa, para luego salir corriendo..

-Huye mientras puedas humana, tarde o temprano nos volveremos a encontrar y no sólo seré yo, hay muchas otras criaturas que estarán detrás de ti, debido al aroma que tienes todos te querrán de presa, pero sólo yo seré quien saboree tu sangre- finalizó la criatura.

-Bienvenida a ca… -¿Qué te ha sucedido Nami?- estás pálida- preguntó preocupado Chopper al ver llegar a la chica a duras penas a la reja de la entrada de la casa.

-un… una…- repetía la chica sin poder completar la frase.

-esta bien, no te esfuerces sólo descansa- le dijo el renito ayudándola a entrar a la casa -Luffy baja, algo ha pasado- llamó el renito al chico, el cual bajo rápidamente.

-Nami…estas…- dijo el chico impresionado al ver a la pelirroja en ese estado, mientras se acercaba a esta.

-No… no te me acerques- dijo la chica levantándose de golpe.

-Nami, cálmate ¿qué fue lo que paso?- insistió el moreno.

-Nada que te importe- dijo la chica pasando por el lado de este y dejándolo atrás.

-Nami, espera no estas bien… necesito saber que te sucedió, hace un momento sentí como la barrera que puse detecto a una criatura, quiero saber si tiene algo que ver contigo ¿fuiste atacada por algo?- insistió el moreno deteniéndola.

-No vuelvas a tocarme… mentiroso- dijo la chica, apartando la mano del moreno con la que detuvo a la chica y marchándose a su cuarto en el cual se encerró dando un gran portazo.

-Na...- el chico fue detenido por el renito.

-No se que habrá pasado entre ustedes antes, pero será mejor que la dejes… yo intentaré hablar con ella y veré que sucedió- agregó Chopper dirigiéndose al cuarto de la chica, dejando a un Luffy pensativo.

-y aún tiene el descaro de dirigirme la palabra con todo lo que hoy me dijo y aún mas fingir preocupación… imbécil- decía para ella la pelirroja la cual se había metido a la cama –todavía… no dejo de temblar… la sensación de estar a punto de morir a manos de esa criatura… fue horrible- agregó la chica soltando algunas lagrimas.

-Nami soy Chopper ¿puedo entrar?- preguntó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Al no tener respuesta por parte de la chica decidió entrar. Una vez dentro se acerco a esta.

-Chopper ¿cuándo entraste?- le preguntó esta dando un brinco al verlo.

-Nami te vez aterrada ¿qué fue lo que te sucedió?- preguntó el reno directamente.

-no quiero… hablar de eso, sólo quiero olvidarlo Chopper- dijo la chica dándole la espalda y hundiéndose entre las sabanas.

-Se que algo te sucedió, pero sólo quiero ayudarte y para eso necesito saber que te dejo tan asustada.

-Chopper… si quieres ayudarme, por favor no me preguntes nada mas, solo quiero descansar y… olvidar- agregó la chica casi en un hilo de voz.

-esta bien, no insistiré- respondió resignado recostándose al lado de la chica.

**Días Después**

Debido a lo sucedido, Nami no asistió a la secundaria por algunos días, dado que cayo enferma por tanto estrés. Los días que estuvo en casa enferma lo paso la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada en su cuarto a excepción de cuando su madre llegaba del trabajo a verla. Por otra parte llevaba días sin dirigirle palabra alguna a Luffy ni mucho menos cruzar mirada alguna con este.

-mira es Nami del salón 2-A… ha vuelto a clases- decía un grupo de alumnas que se encontraban en el pasillo.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué todos me miran así?- se preguntaba la pelirroja sin comprender mientras se dirigía a la sala -¿De qué me habré perdido mientras no estuve?- pensaba la chica entrando a la sala y viendo como todos la miraban de forma extraña en especial las mujeres. La chica intento ignorarlo y se sentó al tiempo en que sonó el timbre. Al mismo tiempo ingreso a la sala Luffy acompañado de Zoro y Usopp dirigiéndose cada uno a su asiento. Ante esto solo se podían oír susurros en toda la sala.

-Hola Nami- saludaron Zoro y Usopp a la chica, la cual solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza sin decir nada, se sentía realmente incomoda. La profesora de artes hizo ingreso saludando al curso para luego pasar la asistencia.

-En la clase de hoy tendrán que dibujar algún lugar de la secundaria que mas les guste y que tenga alguna significado especial para ustedes, para esto tendrán todo el periodo de clases para realizar el dibujo, bien pueden ir- finalizó la profesora saliendo del salón con algunos alumnos que la siguieron. El resto de a poco fue saliendo.

-creo que solo necesitaré esto- se dijo en voz baja la pelirroja sacando el block, pinturas y cosas por el estilo.

-Hey Nami se te cayo es…to- dijo el moreno levantando unos pinceles, pero la chica ya había salido del salón seguida por un grupo de alumnas.

-Iré al patio trasero y dibujare el gran cerezo que hay ahí- pensaba la pelirroja mientras caminaba hacia ese lugar cuando de pronto comenzaron a caer sobre esta y por los alrededores gran cantidad de afiches que fueron lanzados por unas alumnas desde la azotea -¿qué… es esto?- dijo la chica exaltada.

_¡Última noticia! Nami de la clase 2-A vive bajo el mismo techo que el nuevo Idol de la secundaria, nada menos que Luffy sama ¿Por qué esta chica fingía no conocerlo? ¿Por qué guardo este hecho como secreto? ¿Qué tanto esconde esta chica? Ya es hora de que todos se enteren de la clase de persona que es Nami, compañeros habrán los ojos…. _

-creías que ibas a poder seguir fingiendo y engañándonos a todos- dijo de pronto una de las compañeras de la pelirroja junto a otras que se le acercaron.

-tienen razón esto no puede quedar así, Nami no puede salirse con la suya y burlarse de todas nosotras- dijo de pronto Sayame que apareció dentro de la multitud.

-Es Sayame de la clase 2-C ¿qué hace ella aquí?-dijo en voz baja una de las chicas susurrándole al resto.

-Eso no tiene importancia, yo estoy de su lado y como dije antes no podemos dejar que Nami se salga con la suya.

-Tienes razón, pero Sayame san… mientras hablabas Nami se fue- dijo Sakurako (salón 2-A).

-Chicas tenemos que unirnos, tenemos que mostrarles a todos nuestros compañeros la clase de gente que es esa Nami, es un lobo vestido de oveja.

-Es cierto- asintieron el resto.

-Hay que encontrarla todas ustedes vayan de ese lado, yo iré por acá- dijo Sayame autoritariamente.

-sii- respondieron todas al unísono mientras se marchaban.

-jajja es tan fácil controlar a este tipo de chicas idiotas… yo seré la única que la haga pagar por lo que ha hecho- río la chica en busca de Nami.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo de Luffy? Lo que es peor estas chicas son capaces de todo en especial Sayame- dijo la pelirroja pensativa apoyándose en el árbol que pensaba dibujar.

-Te gusta hacerme la vida imposible ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto la chica que se encontraba detrás de Nami, empujándola fuertemente al suelo.

-¡itee!- replico la pelirroja en el suelo, tocándose la rodilla que comenzaba a sangrar.


	10. Emboscada, Yo si creo en ti

**Capítulo X : Emboscada, Yo si creo en ti. **

-Te gusta hacerme la vida imposible ¿verdad?- dijo de pronto la chica que se encontraba detrás de Nami, empujándola fuertemente al suelo.

-¡itee!- replico la pelirroja en el suelo, tocándose la rodilla que comenzaba a sangrar.

-Justamente así es como te quiero ver… tirada en el suelo- rió la chica.

-Tenías que ser tú, Sayame- replico la pelirroja al girarse para ver de quien se trataba -¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso? Ya me tienes harta- se quejo la chica poniéndose lo mas rápido de pie, aguantándose el agudo dolor de su rodilla que comenzaba a sangrar más.

-Harta me tienes tu a mi- agregó Sayame -¿Ves esto verdad?- replicó mostrándole uno de los afiches que momentos atrás habían caído desde la azotea -¿Cómo es posible que hayas ocultado algo como esto a todas tus compañeras y fingir como si nada? Sabes que Luffy sama es el nuevo Idol.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Quién te crees que eres para acosarme con tus preguntas incoherentes?- se defendió la pelirroja mientras pensaba cómo diablos se había enterado -¿Fuiste tu quien esparció todos esos papeles?- interrogó de inmediato a su atacante.

-no fui yo, pero gracias a esto todos podrán abrir sus ojos especialmente Luffy sama y así verán quien eres realmente, además me complace saber que no soy la única que te odia- rió la chica amenazadora.

-¿Y me hiciste caer solo para decirme estas estupideces?- inquirió la chica muy enojada, mas aún por todo lo que había tenido que oír de Sayame.

-¿estupideces? Creo que no sabes con quien te has metido pelirroja- dijo la chica de la clase 2-C –Nada ni nadie me robará a mi Luffy sama, él es sólo mío y al parecer no te quedo claro el día que nos viste besarnos ¿verdad?- amenazó la chica acercándose cada vez mas a Nami.

-¡Estas loca! ¿lo sabías? pero aún así ni lastima me das- dijo la pactante con una mirada desafiante mientras se giraba para irse.

-Mira pelirroja, tú no sabes lo que yo puedo llegar a hacer cuando de obtener algo quiero y creo haberte advertido en muchas ocasiones anteriores, pero sigues metiéndote en mi camino y hoy… hoy no te perdonare por eso- dijo empujándola contra el árbol y apretando fuertemente el cuello de Nami con sus manos, aprovechando la desventaja de esta.

-Suel… suéltame- le dijo a Sayame mientras le tiraba con fuerza parte de su cabello que alcanzo a sujetar en su impacto contra la corteza del arbol. Por lo que la agresora tuvo que soltarla.

-eso dolió- se quejaba la chica.

-cof cof- tosía semiarrodillada la pelirroja.

...

_**En otro lugar de la secundaria**_

-por cierto ¿no han notado nada extraño últimamente?- preguntó cierto moreno mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos.

-hmmm… yo eh notado que la comida humana es muy extraña- respondió el moreno narizón ganándose un golpe por parte del chico peliverde por su respuesta fuera de lugar.

-ahora que lo recuerdo, eh sentido una presencia extraña en la secundaria, pero aun no se a quien pertenece, cuando me acerco al lugar de donde proviene esta ya no esta- agrego Zoro.

Usopp: y que esperabas, si solo sabes perderte, seguro que pasaron horas hasta que llegaste al lugar- dijo burlón Usopp.

-¿Qué dijiste?- se quejo el chico arqueando una ceja.

-Gomen nasai- se disculpo el chico narizón escondiéndose detrás de Luffy.

-si, yo también me he dado cuenta de eso... cosas extrañas están sucediendo- agrego el moreno.

-¿no se tratara de algún demonio?- pregunto de pronto Usopp.

-eso pensé, pero es algo mas que eso, es una presencia diferente- argumento Luffy pensativo (lo que por cierto es raro en el).

-hay que estar alerta- agrego el peliverde terminando el largo pasillo del edificio por el que caminaban, saliendo al patio.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se detienen?- pregunto Luffy bostezando al notar que sus amigos se habían detenido al pisar el patio.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- decía un chico peliverde que se encontraba cerca de la entrada principal de la secundaria.

-¿Esta es otra de tus bromas para molestar a Nami? Luffy- preguntaba el moreno narigón al recoger del suelo uno de los tantos afiches que estaban esparcidos por todas partes.

-no… no fui yo- respondió serio observando la cantidad de afiches que había por todas partes.

-si que odian a Nami para hacer esto o ¿tal vez sean celos?- comento Usopp llevándose una mano a la barbilla intentando encontrar una lógica respuesta a su pregunta.

-esas humanas están todas locas- pensó el peliverde arrugando el afiche delatador que tenia en su mano –Oi! Luffy- llamó el chico al moreno al verlo pensativo.

-pienso que deberías buscar a Nami y advertirle de esto Luffy- aconsejó Usopp al chico –la verdad es que todo esto me da mala espina y ya sabes como son sus compañeras con ella ¿no lo crees?- concluyo triunfante con una sonrisa interna ante su gran razonamiento, viendo hacia al moreno -¿Luffy?- preguntó el chico.

-se fue hace unos momentos- respondió el peliverde que se encontraba caminando ya a unos cuantos metros lejos de Usopp.

-fui… ignorado completamente- se dijo en voz baja el moreno narizón con la cabeza gacha, el cual comenzó a caminar también.

_**...**_

Nami tosía luego de haber sigo empujada fuertemente contra la corteza del árbol Sakura. Al mismo tiempo llego el grupo de alumnas que anteriormente se habían dividido junto a Sayame en busca de aquella pelirroja que tanto envidiaban y odiaban. Se percataron de lo que estaba sucediendo asi que decidieron no interferir, pero si alentar a la agresora tan solo a unos poco metros lejos de esta.

-mira cuantos de mis hermosos cabellos sacaste maldita bruja pelirroja- chilló Sayame dándole un fuerte golpe de duna patada en el estomago a Nami.

-¡Eso es! ¡Se lo merece!- gritaban notablemente felices el grupo de chicas que se encontraban alrededor.

-cof cof- tosió nuevamente la chica pelirroja en el suelo, con ambas manos en la parte que había sido golpeada. Mientras que Sayame comenzaba a desaliñarse el pelo, a rajarse parte de su uniforme e incluso se dio a si misma una cachetada, quedando inmediatamente hinchado ese lado de la cara. Las alumnas que anteriormente la alentaban se callaron mirando impresionadas a la chica sin entender que se supone que estaba haciendo.

-es…tas… real…mente loca- le dijo Nami con dificultad, ya que le dolía mucho todo el cuerpo.

-je… lo sé- respondió esta con una sonrisa diabólica, parecía un demonio. Con un rápido movimiento tomo a la pelirroja a la fuerza y la levanto. Puso las manos de Nami en su propio cuello y esta con las suyas en las de la pelirroja. La escena daba a entender que Nami era quien apretaba fuertemente el cuello de la chica y no la soltaría por nada.

-por… por favor Nami sama, prometo ser tu esclava, haré lo que me pidas y no me importara que me lastimes, pero no le hagas nada a mis amigas… a ellas déjalas en paz de todo esto por favor- dijo suplicante la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos. Ante esto el grupito que se había callado, le siguieron la corriente a Sayame rasgándose sus ropas y dejando algunas magulladuras en su cuerpo, especialmente en sus rostros. Realmente estaban dispuestas a todo.

-¿por qué… hacen esto?- dijo la pelirroja en un hilo voz casi desorientada ante tal escena.

-¡por favor… que alguien nos ayude!- grito como nunca antes Sayame.

-¡Nami san! ¿Qué haces?... suelta a Sayame- se escucho la voz de alguien que apareció y quedo desconcertado con lo que vio.

-eh?- musito la chica buscando rápidamente con la mirada el portador de esa voz que le reclamaba –S… Sanji kun- dijo sorprendida zafando sus manos del cuello de Sayame, puesto que esta no dejaba que la soltara.

-Nami san ¿por qué?- fue lo pudo decir el rubio al ver horrible escena, aún mas todo indicando que Nami era la causante de todo ello.

-Sanji kun- dijo ésta viendo a los ojos del rubio con miedo.

-Tenía mucho miedo Luffy sama- dijo Sayame corriendo a los brazos del chico quien se encontraba también en el lugar.

-Luffy… también esta aquí- pensó la pelirroja sin querer verlo, pero no pudo evitar buscar con su mirada donde éste se encontraba y cuando lo hizo fue inevitable encontrarse con esos ojos negros fijos en los de ella. La chica rápidamente lo esquivo, no quería saber que es lo que pensaba a través de sus ojos.

-Nami me quería matar, ella misma me lo dijo y lo habría conseguido, pero justo llegaron ustedes para ayudarnos… miren lo que les hizo a mis amigas- decía Sayame comenzando a llorar cínicamente, realmente era una buena actriz.

-lo que dice Sayame san es cierto- dijo una de la chicas que comenzaba a levantarse.

Nosotras solo la estábamos buscando para decirle que puede contar con nosotras a pesar de nuestras diferencias, que no creemos lo que dice en los afiches… solo queríamos ayudarle- agregó otra chica que fue ayudada por Sanji a levantarse, la cual también comenzó a llorar.

-eso es cierto ¿Nami san?- le preguntó el chico viéndola.

-claro que es cierto, si tu mismo lo viste con tus propios ojos Sanji sempai- agregó rápidamente Sayame quien estaba junto a Luffy.

-Claro que no es cierto, ella y las demás están mintiendo, esto es una emboscada en contra mío- argumentó la pelirroja defendiéndose –Sanji kun ¿no me digas…que no me crees?- cuestionó herida la chica.

-por supuesto que no te cree, después de ver lo que me estabas haciendo ¿Quién podría creerte? Ya deja de hacerte la victima- dijo Sayame improvisando antes de que el rubio dijera algo si es que pensaba hacerlo.

-por fin alguien mas vio tu verdadera personalidad, por fin vieron quien realmente eres, Nami- agregó otra chica del grupo con cizaña.

-¿Sanji… kun?- dijo la pelirroja esperando una respuesta que no llego, dado que el chico solo estuvo en silencio –entonces… realmente dudas de mi- dijo esta sonriendo triste.

-creí que eras amigo de Nami, pero veo que me equivoque; no eres capaz de creer en ella… te aconsejo que deberías conocer mejor a quienes llamas amigos, Nami- agregó de pronto Luffy.

La pelirroja al escuchar esas palabras sintió que todas sus fuerzas se desvanecían, ya ni siquiera le salía la voz para responder, lo que es peor, se sintió totalmente desprotegida, ni su amigo creyó en ella. Definitivamente Sayame se había salido con la suya.

-¿Qué haces Luffy sama? ¿Por qué me sueltas?- dijo Sayame desconcertada, al ver como el chico se soltaba de esta -¡¿No te das cuenta que estoy débil? Necesito que me sostengas- exigió la chica chillando como era común en ella. Sin embargo a pesar de su protesta nadie se percato de ella y Luffy.

-¿quieres que te diga algo?- le pregunto el chico con voz seductora, por lo que la chica asintió rápidamente, sonrojándose al sentir la respiración del moreno en su oído –no pienses que puedes engañarme con tu farsa, se muy bien lo que han hecho tu y esas desquiciadas… lo que mas odio es a chicas de tu tipo, aun mas las que creen que pueden engañarme. Se han salvado de lo que les pude hacer sólo porque son mujeres, porque sino ya estarían muertas. Nadie lastima así a Nami y sale como si nada. Espero que lo recuerdes que no habrá una segunda oportunidad- concluyó el chico sonriendo amenazador ante Sayame mientras se dirigía hacia la pelirroja.

-Nami san… yo- dijo Sanji nervioso por la reacción que tendría la chica. Sin embargo esta paso por el lado del rubio sin mirarlo y sin decir una palabra, sintió como su vista se nublo y su cuerpo la traicionó comenzando a caer lentamente al desmayarse. Por supuesto que no cayó al suelo, al contrario cayó en los brazos de Luffy, quien en una rápida maniobra la tomo.

_**2 horas después… **_

-Nami san ¿Cómo te sientes?- escucho la chica quien de a poco recobraba el conocimiento.

-de lo peor- pensó la chica, pero no fue eso lo que respondió –me siento bien- dijo esta mintiendo claramente, mientras se reincorporaba en la cama de la enfermería, donde anteriormente había sido llevada.

-eso es bueno- respondió la enfermera –te dejare solo por unos momentos, ya que debo avisarle al director que ya has despertado- agregó la mujer levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de la sala.

-¿al director?- repitió la chica sin entender el por qué tendría que ser avisado de que ella había despertado. No le dio mayor importancia puesto que recordó unas palabras que comenzaron a pasar una y otra vez por su cabeza _**"Pase lo que pase… Yo si creo en ti, nunca lo olvides" **_–no estoy segura, pero creo que soñé… que Luffy me sostuvo antes de caer desmayada y me dijo esas palabras- pensaba la chica intentando recordar -¿en que estoy pensando? De lo único que estoy segura es que a ese demonio no le importa lo que me pueda suceder.

-Nami san ¿me escuchas?- preguntaba la enfermera que llevaba un tiempo de haber llegado e intentado que la chica le respondiese.

-ah, gomen- se disculpo por andar en las nubes.

-el Sr. Director quiere que vayas inmediatamente a su oficina- le dijo la enfermera. Dicho esto la chica ya se encontraba sentada en frente del director y al lado de esta para su mala suerte Sayame y el grupito de antes.

-he sido informado por testigos de distintos cursos algo que aconteció aproximadamente 2 horas atrás. En donde testigos aseguran e incluidas las alumnas que se encuentran a tu lado que fueron agredidas tanto físicas como verbalmente por usted, señorita Nami. Mientras usted descansaba se realizo una investigación de lo sucedido y todos los datos recaudados la acusan a usted como la agresora y conflictiva, quisiera escuchar que tiene en su defensa que decir- cuestionó el hombre con la mayor autoridad en la secundaria.

-ya estoy harta que Sayame y sus secuaces se sigan saliendo con la suya. Yo soy la victima, yo fui la agredida, pero se que todo lo que yo diga no tiene importancia porque estoy segura que nadie me creerá en especial usted, que también le lavaron el cerebro este grupo de dementes y cínicas. Así que haga lo que quiera, no me importa- dijo la pelirroja explotando, levantándose de golpe y saliendo por la puerta dando un gran portazo.

-desde hoy eres expulsada de esta secundaria y me encargare que no seas aceptada en ninguna otra- le dijo exaltado el director a Nami, quien abrió la puerta tan pronto esta la había cerrado –y esas no son formas de tratar a los adultos, menos a autoridades- insistió el director, pero la chica ya se había ido, dejándolo hirviendo de la rabia.

...

**En casa de Nami**

-Luffy ¿estas ahí?- pregunto del otro lado de la puerta bellemere quien había llegado hace tan solo unos momentos a casa.

-ah si, gomen me quede dormido- se disculpo el chico una vez de frente a la mujer -¿sucede algo?- le preguntó este.

-¿no has visto a Nami? Fui a su pieza pero no hay ningún indicio de que haya llegado, la he llamado pero tiene su celular apagado ¿no sabes si saldría con sus amigos después de clases?- le pregunto preocupada la madre.

-eh? ¿Aún no llega?- pregunto algo exaltado el moreno. Cómo era posible, cuando no la vio en la enfermería, supuso que la habían dejado irse a casa y como aun ella no le hablaba, este había pensado que estaba encerrada en su pieza cuando este llego.

-veo que tampoco la has visto… ya es muy tarde para que ande sola por ahí. Nami no es así, ella avisaría… esta bien no te preocupes iré a buscarla- agregó la mujer.

-no, esta bien… yo iré a buscarla, se donde puede estar- dijo el moreno mintiendo, pero algo debía decir para tranquilizar a la mujer.

-esta bien, muchas gracias… cualquier cosa llamas a la casa- dijo la mujer acompañándolo hasta la puerta –ponte esto, afuera hace mucho frío- le dijo pasándole una chaqueta y una bufanda.

-gracias… ya me voy- dijo por ultimo el chico.

-que la encuentre pronto por favor- se decía a si misma la mujer, perdiendo de vista al chico, el cual aprovecho para volar, extendiendo sus brillantes alas negras en la fría noche.

...

**Hi!**

**aki stoy otra vez (renovada), les quiero**

**agradecer por su paciencia, sus review **

**incondicionales T.T x sus animos y **

**x supuesto x leer mi fic ^.^ **

**de verdad lamento muxoooooo mi**

**tardanza, sé q esta vez me excedí, **

**x eso Gomen Nasaiiii! **

**bien spero q les guste ste cap y puedan**

**comentar q tal les pareció... esop xauuuu**

_** Arigato Gozaimas****u!**_


	11. Lagrimas

Capitulo XI: Lagrimas

En casa de Sanji…

-me comporte como un imbécil con Nami san- se quejaba el rubio golpeando lo primero que encontrara a su paso en su cuarto, descargando su rabia acumulada que tenia principalmente hacia si mismo.

-no entiendo que fue lo que me sucedió en ese momento… realmente quería responderle, pero fue como si algo me impidiera hablar… y cuando me salio la voz ya era demasiado tarde, Nami san no quería escucharme y no la culpo, debe haberse sentido traicionada y lo que es peor, por un amigo- meditaba el chico en voz alta algo menos exaltado que antes.

-Nami san… Nami san- repetía el chico recostándose en su cama, tapándose la vista con su brazo –su móvil esta apagado, pero me urge hablar con ella, quiero explicarle lo que realmente sucedió, aunque tal vez lo tome como una excusa barata… aun así debo intentarlo, no quiero perderla- continuaba el rubio notablemente afligido reincorporándose en su cama.

-lo mas probable es que no quiera verme, menos oírme, pero lo intentaré, iré hasta su casa e intentaré hablar con ella- se dijo el chico rubio levantándose de golpe de la cama.

…...

Al mismo tiempo en alguna parte de la ciudad se veía la frágil silueta de una chica deambulando por las frías calles de la noche, sin rumbo alguno o por lo menos cualquier camino que no la llevara a casa. Se sentía completamente destrozada, indefensa, insegura y humillada. Intento horas atrás contactar con su mejor amiga, Robin, pero no lo logro, deprimiéndose aun mas y apagando su móvil, sabia que esto ocasionaría la preocupación de su madre al querer contactarla, pero lo que menos quería era verla, no deseaba que su madre se enterara de lo que había sucedido, no quería causarle problemas ni desilusiones por su culpa.

-¡Hey! ¿Por qué no te fijas por donde caminas?- se quejo un tipo con apariencia de delincuente, con el cual habría chocado la chica.

-go… gomen- respondió esta al percatarse que había chocado contra alguien, sobándose la frente donde se había golpeado.

-hmmm… eres bastante atractiva y bien proporcionada nechan- dijo el tipo observándola de pies a cabeza mientras la arrinconaba hacia un muro a medida que se acercaba aun mas a esta, la cual por inercia retrocedía.

-ya me disculpe así que ¿qué es lo que quieres?- cuestionó ésta molestándose, lo que se noto en su tono de voz.

-también tienes tu carácter… eso me gusta, pero no te pases de lista conmigo o te puede ir mal, nechan- respondió el tipo sujetándola por la barbilla y fijando su mirada penetrante en la de ella.

-no… no me asustas- agregó la chica pelirroja intentando parecer segura de sus palabras, pero su leve tartamudeo la delató.

-je, eso no convence a nadie… se nota tu nerviosismo, pero debo decir que te vez bastante linda de esa forma.

-¡ya déjame!- dijo la pelirroja empujando al tipo para luego poder huir de este.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? Aun no e terminado contigo- insistió el tipo agarrándola por el brazo y aprisionándola nuevamente, sujetándola por ambas muñecas con una mano, mientras que con la otra recorría desde sus piernas lentamente hasta llegar a tomar nuevamente su barbilla, mientras sonreía pervertidamente.

-Maldito… no vuelvas a tocarme, gritaré si no me sueltas- amenazó la pelirroja furiosa.

-jajjaja- rió el tipo a carcajadas -¿crees que le importas a la escoria que va pasando por aquí? Aunque evitan mirar, son testigos de esta escena, pero no hacen nada… nadie quiere ayudarte, no le importas a nadie.

-eso…- dijo la chica callando, después de todo lo que ya había vivido ese mismo día, no supo como responder bajando la mirada, aguantándose la ganas de llorar, lejos era el peor día de su vida.

-je- sonrió el tipo besándola, aprovechó lo distraída que esta se encontraba aun en su situación.

-hnnn... ¿Qué haces imbécil?- dijo ésta al lograr voltear el rostro para evitar que siguiera besándola.

-solo te devuelvo el que hayas chocado conmigo… claro que a mi manera- rió el tipo forzando a un nuevo beso a Nami, la cual al no poder evitarlo, reacciono dándole una tremenda patada en las - por lo que el tipo la soltó cayendo al suelo mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-maldito asqueroso- le grito la chica dándole otra patada justamente con la pierna herida por lo que su herida volvió a sangrar, lo cual no le importo. Sólo importaba en ese momento huir, huir lo más rápido que pudiese de aquel lugar y de aquel abusivo.

-mal… maldita chica pelirroja- se quejaba el tipo en el suelo que intentaba reincorporarse –eh? Y ¿tú quién eres y qué quieres?- cuestiono el tipo al ver a alguien parado frente a este.

…

En la casa de Zoro y Usopp (frente a la de Nami).

-y eso fue lo que hoy paso Chopper- finalizaba el demonio peliverde.

-pobre de Nami… ¿cómo pueden ser tan crueles esas alumnas con ella?- se quejaba el pequeño demonio.

-suena extraño oír esas palabras viniendo de un demonio- comentaba Usopp.

-pero, a parte de todo lo que sucedió con los afiches y esas alumnas locas, no entiendo porque Nami no llegó a casa- se preguntaba el renito intentando hallar la respuesta.

-no lo sé, pero es evidente que algo mas debió de ocurrir- agregó Zoro.

-lo que importa ahora es que si ella se encuentra fuera del alcance de la barrera que creó Luffy, pasará a ser una posible victima de cualquier otra criatura que haya salido del libro… ya saben hay criaturas que no diferencian un humano común de un pactante y otros simplemente les da lo mismo- acotó el moreno narizón.

-tienes toda la razón Usopp… había olvidado esa posibilidad, aunque si Luffy esta con ella, no hay peligro, pero si el aun no la encuentra, entonces…-dijo Chopper.

-hmm- suspiro el moreno.

-en lugar de ponerse pesimistas ¿Por qué no lo ayudan a buscar a Nami? Yo me quedaré vigilando esta barrera- dijo el peliverde bostezando.

-buena idea, no había pensado en eso- se reincorporo alegre el renito.

-de vez en cuando se te ocurren buenas ideas Zoro- dijo Usopp divertido.

-¿de vez en cuando?- cuestiono el chico peliverde mostrando el filo de una de sus katanas con un rostro amenazador.

-¡gomen nasai!- se disculpo el chico narizón escondido detrás de Chopper.

-vayamos, Usopp- dijo el renito saliendo por la ventana extendiendo sus alas de menor tamaño en comparación con el resto de sus nakamas.

-nos vemos- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa triunfante desde la ventana, dando un gran salto para volar, enredándose con la cortina por lo que cayó vergonzosamente al suelo.

-baka- rió el peliverde burlón.

-es… eso fue una nueva técnica de vuelo que acabo de perfeccionar- argumento el chico de último momento intentando esconder su ridículo error.

-¿una nueva técnica? Eres increíble Usopp- elogiaba el renito al chico con sus ojos brillantes por la impresión.

-me tomo varios días el poder perfeccionarla, luego te la enseño si quieres- agregaba orgulloso el moreno comenzando a volar junto al reno.

-si, muero por aprenderla- decía emocionado el renito escuchando atento a su nakama, alejándose cada vez más de la casa que ya se veía lejana.

-que par de bakas- pensaba el peliverde volviendo a bostezar –creo que es hora de entrenar- se dijo sacando una enorme pesa, la cual comenzó a levantar mientras contaba.

…

Mientras tanto, Nami se había alejado lo suficiente del lugar en donde había pateado al tipo que se propaso con ella. Ya no le quedaban mas fuerzas para correr, por lo que decidió descansar en un pequeño parque que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de donde se encontraba esta. Se dejo caer en el asiento de un columpio, era uno de los tantos juegos para niños que se encontraban en el parque. Allí se sentó bajo la luz de la luna, en la fría noche, provocándole escalofríos a la chica en todo su cuerpo.

-snif… snif… ya no… ya no puedo mas- pensaba la chica a punto de llorar -¿por qué? ¿Por qué tenía… que sucederme todo esto y en un mismo día? ¿Tan divertido es para todos lastimarme? ¿Acaso no es suficiente con todo lo que he pasado?- se decía en voz baja apretando con fuerza las cadenas que sostenían el columpio.

-tienes razón… hoy a sido demasiado- dijo una voz meciendo el columpio de la chica, la cual quedo paralizada por unos segundos al darse cuenta que no estaba sola, pensó lo peor, pero decidió girarse rápidamente.

-L… Luffy- dijo sorprendida al verlo, pero principalmente por su apariencia de demonio.

-al fin la encontré- pensó éste.

-¿qué estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó molesta girando nuevamente su rostro, lo último que quería era verlo.

-solo pasaba por aquí y mientas volaba vi que alguien estaba sentado aquí, así que me pregunte ¿quién puede ser tan estúpido para estar aquí con este frío y a esta hora?- dijo el moreno, lo cual molesto a la chica –es broma- agregó este rápidamente -te eh estado buscando, tu madre esta preocupada por que aun no llegas, vamos a casa- dijo Luffy mientras la pelirroja se levantaba del asiento del columpio.

-no iré… y menos contigo… no quiero estar cerca de ti, así que solo vete y déjame sola- dijo de pronto Nami.

-no me iré… sin ti- agregó éste quedando frente a la chica.

-¿ahora finges preocupación por mi? ¿A qué estas jugando? Luffy- cuestionó sin disimular lo herida que se sentía hacia él.

-Nami, cálmate- pidió este poniendo sus manos en los hombros de la chica.

-¿Qué me…calme?- repitió esta mas furiosa que antes, sacando las manos del moreno de ella -¿Cómo podría calmarme si a cada momento viene a mi mente el infierno que hoy he vivido?

-lo sé y te entiendo, pero…- dijo el moreno, siendo interrumpido al recibir una cachetada por parte de Nami, lo que por cierto lo tomo por sorpresa.

-¿dices que me entiendes? No puedes ser tan cínico Luffy… seguramente al igual que el resto has creído todas las mentiras que han dicho de mi y …- se quejaba Nami, la cual fue interrumpida.

-no me compares con todos esos imbéciles humanos- respondió comenzando a enojarse mientras se sobaba donde la chica le había golpeado –además yo… creo en ti, se que te tendieron una trampa e... –agregó, siendo interrumpido.

-pues no te creo… parecías disfrutar la escena de hoy junto a ese trío diabólico… o tal vez lo que mas disfrutaste fue ver como mi propio amigo…- dijo la pelirroja sin poder acabar la frase, debido a que sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir, intento contener un poco mas el llanto.

-¿disfrutar? ¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?- levantó la voz el moreno, notablemente enojado.

-tengo tanta rabia, tanta pena… tantas emociones en este momento que no puedo aguantar- pensaba la pelirroja mientras le retumbaban las palabras de Luffy, el cual le exigía respuesta.

-m… mentiroso- soltó la chica de pronto en voz baja, lo cual oyó perfectamente el demonio, debido a su aguda capacidad auditiva.

-¿mentiroso?- repitió este intentado entender el por qué de esas palabras -¿de qué hablas?- cuestionó este, lo que saco aun mas de quicio a la chica.

-¡Un mentiroso! ¡Eso es lo que eres!- le gritó esta enojada sin darle ningún argumento.

-¡Oi!, Nami- se quejo este esperando una respuesta.

-no quiero hablar mas contigo, tampoco quiero escucharte- agregó Nami dándole la espalda y comenzando a caminar.

-¿esperas que te deje ir después que solo has hablado tu? Ni siquiera respondes a mis preguntas… incluso he recibido hasta un golpe tuyo… no te saldrás con la tuya Nami- se quejo el demonio alcanzando a la chica rápidamente.

-ahora serás tu quien me escuche- le dijo tomándola del brazo, viendo directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja los cuales estaban humedecidos.

-no quiero oírte- alegó ésta soltándose del moreno y al intentar avanzar, sus piernas la traicionaron, especialmente la que estaba herida, cayendo ésta al suelo –itte- se quejó de dolor desde el suelo, sujetándose la rodilla en donde estaba la herida.

-¿estas bien?- le preguntó el demonio, dejando a un lado su orgullo y enojo. Agachándose y poniéndose a la altura de la pelirroja, la cual no le respondió, mas bien lo ignoro viendo hacia otra dirección.

-puedes ser bien infantil a veces… Nami- acotó sonriendo, mientras que lentamente acercó su rostro hacia la herida de la chica, comenzando a lamer el lugar donde la herida sangraba.

-¿qué… qué crees que estas haciendo?- preguntó la chica sobresaltada mientras empujaba con sus manos el rostro de Luffy lejos de sus piernas.

-¿no lo vez? Estoy curando tu herida- respondió éste acercándose a la chica.

-¿cómo es eso posible? No me lo creo- alegó desconfiada, alejando nuevamente al moreno.

-que terca eres… ya que eres mi pactante, estamos unidos por un pacto y dentro de ese pacto va incluido un pequeño poder para sanar a mi pactante de alguna lesión leve, ya sabes los humanos son seres muy frágiles… y ese poder solo puedo usarlo de esta forma, por eso debo lamer la herida o ¿prefieres que la beba?- agregó Luffy mirando directamente a los ojos de la pelirroja esperando una respuesta, pero vio asombrado como de estos comenzaban a caer lagrimas.

-snif…snif.. no…- la chica intentó articular palabra, pero su llanto no la dejo, se sintió tan avergonzada de llorar como una niña y encima en esa situación por lo que tapo su rostro con sus manos, odiaba sentirse tan débil e indefensa.

-esta bien… tienes todo el derecho de llorar- dijo el moreno quitando las manos del rostro de la chica -no… te reprimas mas- agregó abrazándola tiernamente y envolviéndola en sus grandes y calidas alas negras, lo que sorprendió a la chica, sobre todo el hecho de que no fue capaz de rechazarlo.

-snif… snif… snif...- deseaba decir algo, pero era tanto el llanto que había acumulado que no existía palabra alguna que pudiese salir de ella en ese momento.

-Nami… no se si es el mejor momento, pero… en verdad… lamento todo lo que has pasado por mi culpa… y, también por todo lo malo que te he dicho- soltó de pronto nervioso y avergonzado, logrando que la chica llorara con mayor intensidad, aferrándose aún mas a él. Mientras que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del moreno.

...

_**Hi!**_

_**eto... me he tardado muxo, lo sé**_

_**gomen nasai u_u (los estudios**_

_**me consumian la mayoría d mi tiempo)...**_

_**ahhh x cierto Arigato Gozaimasu! x sus reviwes**_

_**y x supuesto x leer mi fic... ste nuevo capi pudo**_

_**haber sido + largo pero no kería hecerlos sperar**_

_**mas... arigato x su paciencia, spero q les guste y**_

_**hasta l próximo capi ^.^ matta nee!**_


	12. Confía en mí

**_Hola a todos!_**

**_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y sus reviews… Lamento la tardanza en subir capi, pero ya no pasará otra vez, eso espero jeje… bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capí, espero les guste…_**

…...

Capitulo XII:

Pasada ya la media noche, Bellemere se paseaba de un lado a otro por el living de la casa. Habían pasado alrededor de unos treinta minutos desde que el moreno salió en busca de su hija, pero para ésta parecían horas de espera. Después de todo el moreno no se había contactado con ella, lo cual la tenía aún mas preocupada.

-Espero que lleguen pronto a casa- decía para si misma la mujer, cuando escuchó el timbre –deben ser ellos- dijo de un sobresalto, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta rápidamente y abriendo esta de golpe.

-¡Nami!- Nombró la mujer con su rostro iluminado, el cual gradualmente se fue apagando al ver que no se trataba de ella ni del moreno.

-Buena noches… yo…- dijo siendo interrumpido.

-Sanji- dijo la mujer viéndolo extrañada -¿qué haces aquí y a esta hora?- pregunto la mujer sin entender.

-Lamento el venir tan tarde, pero- dijo este, siendo nuevamente interrumpido.

-Ya entiendo, gracias por venir- respondió la mujer.

-eh?- respondió Sanji sin comprender el porque le agradecía.

-Que buen amigo eres- dijo sonriendo, mientras que el chico con el solo oír aquella palabra sintió gran vergüenza y culpa por lo ocurrido horas atrás.

-No… merezco esas palabras- quiso decir, pero su voz no salio.

-Haz venido aquí por lo de Nami ¿no es cierto?- sonrió la mujer.

-Así es- asintió este –entonces… ya lo sabe- agregó el chico.

-Lo sé, no tienes que preocuparte… Luffy la fue a buscar, dijo que sabía donde encontrarla-

-¿Luffy? ¿Encontrarla?- repitió este sin entender de que hablaba -¿Le sucedió algo a Nami san?- preguntó preocupado.

-Eh? ¿A qué ha venido este chico entonces? Se cuestiono la mujer observándolo –Nami no ha vuelto desde que salió en la mañana a clases, no contesta el móvil y tampoco ha llamado por lo que Luffy fue en busca de ella-

-Maldición… Nami san- pensó el rubio –iré a buscarla también- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer velozmente de la entrada de la casa en busca de su amiga -¿por qué tiene que estar ese tal Luffy en todo lo que concierne a Nami san?- se preguntaba mientras corría por las calles en busca de la chica –No es tiempo de pensar en eso ahora- se reprochaba el chico sacudiendo la cabeza, dirigiéndose a los sitios en que la pelirroja y el solían concurrir a veces junto a Robin.

...

-Regresaron pronto- alzo la voz el demonio peliverde quien entrenaba con unas grandes pesas a dorso descubierto.

-No nos fue bien, para nada bien en la búsqueda- dijo Usopp moviendo una silla de la sala para sentarse.

-Y eso ¿por qué?- cuestionó el peliverde sin dejar de lado su entrenamiento.

-Porque afuera hay una mezcla de olores y no pude distinguir el de Nami, ni siquiera con mi percepción que es más aguda- acotó el demonio en forma de reno cabizbajo.

-Y ni el de Luffy- agregó el moreno narizón.

-De seguro escondió su presencia, no debe querer que lo ayuden a buscar a esa humana- soltó en tono despreocupado.

-Puede ser, pero lo que me preocupa es que la mayor parte de olores y aromas que pude percibir no son mayoritariamente de humanos, sino de demonios y otras criaturas- dijo pensativo el pequeño demonio.

-Chopper tiene razón, es mas lo curioso de todo esto es que en nuestra búsqueda no pudimos encontrar a ninguna criatura u otro demonio-.

-Sólo se que algo extraño sucede ahí afuera- dijo Chopper.

-Y ¿hay alguna novedad en casa de Nami?- quiso saber el narizón cambiando de tema.

-En realidad no, solo apareció ese tipo extraño de cejas extrañas en la entrada de la casa, pero se fue rápido- respondió mientras colocaba mas dificultad a sus pesas.

-De seguro se trataba de Sanji, no hay que preocuparse, es amigo de Nami… o tal vez mas que amigo- agregó lo ultimo recordando la forma que actúa este con ella.

-No se que le ven a esa humana, no hace mas que gritar, enojarse, golpear, parece mas un demonio- murmuró el peliverde entre dientes cabreándose de solo recordarlo.

-¿Quieres oír la historia de cómo derrote una guarida de criaturas hace tiempo? Chopper-

-Si!- respondió feliz yendo hacia Usopp -quiero oírlo-agregó este, dejando ambos de lado a Zoro, el cual se molesto y siguió con lo suyo.

**Mientras en el parque… **

-¿Cómo es… que he acabado en los brazos de Luffy?- se reprochaba la chica en sus pensamientos intentando dejar de llorar.

–No quiero seguir así… es lamentable y vergonzoso- pensó, alejando al moreno de ella y apartando la mirada de este. Sus piernas flaqueaban pero de todas formas se levanto, limpio su rostro rápidamente y comenzó a caminar dejando atrás al moreno sin decir nada.

-¿Qué esta haciendo?- pensó –A ¿Dónde vas?- cuestionó este poniéndose en pie y al no tener respuesta la siguió.

-Esta bien…- dijo de pronto con su voz notoriamente cansada y quebrantada, la cual intento disimular, pero sin éxito –iré a casa… así que no tienes que seguirme- agregó sin mas, mientras aumentaba el paso.

-fuuu- suspiró el moreno, deteniéndose por un momento para observar a la frágil figura de la chica que se alejaba de él cada vez más –ya veo, ella aún… - dijo, desordenando algunos de sus cabellos con su mano.

-Nami… ¡Oi! ¡Nami!- la llamó, pero esta no respondió – ¿por lo menos podrías mirarme?- exigió este a lo lejos.

-nee… Luffy- dijo de pronto deteniéndose unos cuantos metros de distancia lejos de él -Si dije que iría sola a casa, entonces ¿por qué aún me sigues?- agregó la chica dándole la espalda.

-Vine a buscarte y no me iré sin ti- respondió el moreno.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó esta aun dándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué?- repitió este –porque es peligroso- argumentó.

-Casi pareces preocupado- dijo la chica pelirroja.

-¿Casi?… No estaría aquí si no estuviera preocupado, sabes que podría pasarte algo, así que no te dejare sola- le dio a entender a su pactante.

-Entonces…- dijo haciendo una pausa, debía aguantar el llanto o de lo contrario no seria capaz de hacerle saber al moreno de cómo se sentía realmente –entonces…has llegado tarde- dijo viendo hacia él con una triste sonrisa que impacto al moreno.

-¿Qué… quieres decir?- pregunto al cabo de unos segundos sin dejar de ver su triste rostro.

-nee Luffy, cuando dijiste… que me protegerías si estaba en peligro ¿lo decías en serio o era solo una mentira?- dijo viendo a los ojos del moreno, mientras tocaba la pulsera en su mano.

-Na… mi- pronuncio casi en un susurro sin poder apartar la vista de ella –no estaba mintiendo, lo dije en serio…. Es mi deber protegerte- contesto comenzando a sentirse cada vez mas nervioso.

-Este amuleto te hace saber cuando estoy en peligro ¿verdad?- quiso saber.

-Así es- respondió.

-Supongo que… esta pulsera debe haber perdido su efecto- dijo viendo a otra dirección, apartando su mirada de la del moreno.

-Cuando estuve en peligro realmente creí que vendrías, como la vez en que una criatura me persiguió y estuvo a punto de matarme, cuando fui golpeada por Sayame y sus secuaces… o cuando ese tipo asqueroso abuso de mi, besándome y tocándome… Luffy, lamento si te culpe por las cosas que estaba viviendo, aún ahora sé que no es tu culpa, pero si esta pulsera en verdad funciona, entonces no entiendo… el por qué no estuviste ahí para protegerme cuando más… te… necesite- dijo tristemente, rompiendo en llanto mientras que una fuerte brisa sacudió las hojas de los árboles al igual que los cabellos pelirrojos de la chica, permitiéndole al moreno ver el rostro de ella.

El demonio que yacía a unos pocos metros de la chica, se encontraba perplejo observando a aquella pelirroja que lloraba con mucho dolor y sin cesar. Su mundo pensante estaba hecho un caos, cada palabra dicha por su pactante sonaba como un eco en su cabeza. Sabía que no era momento de estar envuelto en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, antes de poder percatarse, él ya se encontraba junto a la chica, su cuerpo había actuado por cuenta propia.

-Lu…- dijo esta, quedando bruscamente en silencio al sentir como los cálidos brazos del moreno la envolvieron completamente desde su espalda, pasando por su marcada cintura.

-Nami- la llamo acercando su rostro al de la chica, rozando su mejilla con la de ella, mientras la abrazó con mayor intensidad.

-Luffy- quiso decir, pero sus temblorosos labios humedecidos por sus lágrimas no le permitieron pronunciar palabra alguna en ese instante.

-Todo lo que has tenido que pasar… , ha sido por mi culpa y yo…- dijo haciendo una pausa, no le resultaba fácil hablar de esa forma por su evidente naturalidad, pero continuo de todas formas –realmente lo siento, Nami… por haberte fallado- agregó, mientras que la chica solo podía permanecer en silencio.

-Esta vez… te protegeré, lo prometo- Sin dudas aquellas palabras llegaron en lo más profundo de la chica.

-Por eso…- agregó haciendo una pausa, girando a la pelirroja frente a este en una rápida maniobra –confía en mi Nami- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de la chica, la cual aunque quisiera no pudo esquivarlos. Permanecieron así algunos minutos, los que parecieron eternos.

-Es injusto- dijo de pronto la chica al cabo de unos segundos.

-Eh?- soltó este sin comprender, sin dejar de ver a su pactante.

-Es injusto… cuando me mira de esa forma… no me puedo negar- pensó la chica ruborizándose –es injusto que los demonios con solo observarte puedan controlar la situación- se quejaba en sus pensamientos.

-Yo… confiaré en ti, Luffy- dijo algo tímida, pero segura de sus palabras –A cambio…-agregó rápidamente –debes ayudarme con todos los problemas que tengo… no se que haré ahora, tampoco se que le diré a mamá sobre la expulsión y la …- dijo siendo interrumpida al ser abrazada nuevamente por el moreno.

-Nami, ####### - dijo en un susurro al oído de la chica. Abriéndose sus ojos desmesuradamente.

-Luffy… tú… - dijo muy sorprendida ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

-No lo diré otra vez, además no lo entenderás jamás, ya que es un lenguaje que no pertenece a este mundo- dijo distanciándose de esta y viendo hacia otra dirección.

-Es extraño- pensó la pelirroja –no entiendo el significado de esas palabras, entonces por qué siento…-

-Nami- dijo interrumpiéndola y viendo nuevamente hacia ella –sobre los problemas como la expulsión y el resto, tengo la solución para ellos.

-¿Hablas en serio?- sonrió ante esto –y ¿qué vas a hacer?-

-Ya lo verás por la mañana, por ahora vamos a casa- sonrió el moreno, tomando a la pactante en sus brazos y extendiendo las grandes alas negras.

-En casa me van a regañar- se lamentaba la chica.

-Podría ayudarte en eso, a cambio de….-

-Olvídalo!- se quejó poniéndose roja ante tal comentario, logrando una carcajada por parte del demonio.

...

**_Fin del capi!_**

**_Espero que les haya gustado y_**

**_sigan comentando y arigato por_**

**_su larga espera!_**

**_Que tengan un Feliz Año Nuevo!_**


End file.
